Just a Contract
by Seiba Artoria
Summary: Apa jawaban Kira atas tawaran 'pekerjaan' yang diberikan Lacus, siswi yang terkenal sebagai jagoan berkelahi alias 'berandal' di sekolahnya? Bagaimana hubungan mereka setelahnya? Check this out! Last chapter update! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Moshi-moshi minna-san~

Disini Sei, author baru~ mohon bantuannya ^^

Nah, ini fict pertama Sei (langsung multichap) jadi masih banyak kesalahan dan butuh bimbingan senpai-senpai sekalian~

Jadi... REVIEW ya REVIEW onegaaai~ tapi jangan flame, belum siap (‾▿‾)

**a Gundam Seed fanfiction**

**~Just a Contract~**

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed punya SUNRISE, cerita ini hasil imajinasi saya ***o*

**Warning : AU, gaje, abal, OOC, typo maybe?**

**Genre : maunya sih Romance, tambahin General aja deh abisnya bingung** (_ _")

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Kira X Lacus**

**Don't like don't read**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Siang itu sangat terik. Matahari yang tepat berada diatas membuat semua orang malas keluar ruangan. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak semua orang malas keluar. Lihat saja lapangan sepak bola di dekat ORB High School ini. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang sedang bersitegang disana. Siapa pun yang melintas akan berlari karena takut akan terjadi perkelahian antar pelajar.

Ya, dilihat dari pakaiannya, mereka semua pelajar SMA. Tapi, sepertinya mereka lebih sering berkelahi daripada belajar, nyaris seperti _yankee_ kan? Tapi belum separah itu kok. Belum lagi rantai dan alat-alat lainnya yang mereka bawa, seakan-akan siap menebas apa saja di dekatnya. Tapi, kalau dilihat lagi, mereka tidak sedang berkelahi. Melainkan berteriak-teriak saling menyalahkan dan sesekali diam.

"Kalau Lacus tidak bisa menunjukkan orangnya padaku minggu depan, kalian semua akan kuberi kejutan. Bagaimana?" kata pemuda berambut biru. Sepertinya pemimpin kelompok yang pria.

"Tunggu, itu tidak adil Ath! Apa hubungannya dengan teman-temanku?" sahut gadis berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Ada. Kau yang bilang dapat kekasih baru yang lebih baik dariku, tentu saja aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Tapi teman-temanmu itu malah mau menghajarku. Aku berhak memberi hukuman kan? Hahaha...". Lacus menatap Athrun sinis. Tangannya sudah terkepal siap menonjok Athrun yang sedang menertawakannya bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa? Mau menolak? Kau sanggup mengalahkan kami hah?" bentak Athrun setelah sadar Lacus menatapnya dari tadi.

Lacus tahu dia dan teman-temannya yang notabene wanita tidak akan menang melawan Athrun dan geng-nya yang semuanya pria. Demi keselamatan, Lacus memutuskan menerima tantangan Athrun.

"Aku terima! Aku tidak takut padamu! Lihat saja, seminggu lagi aku akan menunjukkannya padamu!" bentak Lacus tepat di depan wajah Athrun.

"Perjanjian selesai. Seminggu lagi di sini, tunjukkan padaku orangnya! Ayo kembali!" sahut Athrun. Dia kemudian berbalik dan mengkomando teman-temannya meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Lacus jatuh terduduk menyesali keputusannya. Dia telah melibatkan teman-temannya dalam urusan pribadinya. Tapi, teman-temannya tidak marah dan berkata akan membantunya. Itu membuat Lacus sedikit lebih lega. Sekarang, dia harus mendapatkan seseorang untuk dipamerkannya kepada Athrun.

Sementara itu, di koridor ORB High School, seorang pemuda sedang berlari-lari menuju ruang guru.

"Permisi. Ah, maaf! Aku sedang buru-buru." kalimat itu sudah diucapkannya berulang-ulang. Saking buru-burunya, terhitung sudah lima kali dia menabrak orang.

"Kira!" panggil seseorang.

Pemuda itu berhenti. Merasa terpanggil, dia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya.. Ini..aku..sudah..selesai.." kata gadis itu terbata-bata sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku.

"Sudah selesai? Apanya?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Tentu saja tugasnya. Kau mau mengumpulkannya kan? Lho?" gadis itu bengong melihat orang di depannya tidak memegang satu buku pun untuk dikumpulkan kepada guru mereka.

"Cagalli, aku dipanggil wali kelas kita dan disuruh cepat-cepat ke ruang guru. Tugas yang tadi itu kan dikumpulkan besok. Kau tidak dengar ya tadi?" kata Kira memperjelas.

"Hah? Jadi aku..? Yaah..." keluh gadis yang dipanggil Cagalli itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Di rumah nanti kau jadi bisa bersantai. Sudah ya, aku buru-buru. Sampai nanti Cagalli!" Kira melambai dan melesat ke ruang guru.

"Dasar Kira! Buru-buru apanya? Paling-paling informasi lomba, atau beasiswa untuk bulan depan? Hah, kapan aku bisa seperti itu.." gumam Cagalli sambil berjalan lesu ke kelas.

"Begitu. Baiklah, terimakasih bu. Saya permisi." ujar Kira setelah urusannya selesai. Ternyata bukan info lomba atau beasiswa, Kira malah mendapat kabar buruk. Dana untuk festival sekolah bulan depan masih defisit 50%. Dia sebagai ketua baru saja diperingatkan oleh pembina acara tahunan tersebut. Jika belum ada perubahan hingga akhir bulan, terpaksa festival tahun ini ditiadakan. Pusing memikirkan itu, Kira membuka pintu tanpa sadar kalau di luar sana juga ada orang.

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

"Ah, maaf!"

"Kau ini! Lihat-lihat dong! Sakit tahu! Minggir kau, menghalangi saja!" umpat seorang gadis sambil menendang pelan kaki Kira.

"Apaan sih? Aku kan sudah minta maaf." kata Kira cemberut. Dia melihat gadis itu memasuki ruang guru sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Kira baru sadar pintu yang dibukanya tadi bertemu kepala gadis itu sampai terjatuh. Kira jadi merasa bersalah.

"Jangan-jangan memang sakit sekali ya? Kutunggu saja deh sampai dia keluar, aku akan minta maaf lagi." gumam Kira yang kemudian berdiri memandang ke luar jendela.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kira melihat gadis itu keluar. Dia terus menunduk sampai Kira menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei.." panggil Kira pelan.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku..minta maaf ya. Tadi itu tidak sengaja, aku tidak lihat. Maaf ya. Pasti sakit ya? Bagaimana kalau ke UKS? Disana bisa diobati.." tawar Kira hati-hati.

_Ini dia... _Tiba-tiba Lacus melihat sebuah kesempatan. Air mukanya seketika berubah memelas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mm..kau benar, sepertinya harus diobati sedikit. Bisa antar aku?" tanya Lacus.

"Tentu saja." jawab Kira senang.

Kira segera menyiapkan kapas dan alkohol setelah tiba di UKS.

"Mm..namamu siapa?" tanya Lacus tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya. Aku Kira, Kira Yamato. Namamu?"

"Lacus Clyne. Terimakasih Kira-kun mau mengantarku."

"Aku yang membuatmu sakit, jadi hal seperti itu bukan masalah. Hehe.." sahut Kira.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku minta tolong lagi?" tanya Lacus sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, memohon.

"Kalau aku bisa, akan kubantu." jawab Kira.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau hanya harus menuruti perintahku dan melakukannya dengan baik." Tiba-tiba ekspresi Lacus berubah.

"Ma-maksudnya? P-perintah apa?" Kira benar-benar terkejut. Tidak menyangka seorang Lacus punya ekspresi se-horror itu.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya! Aku sedang buru-buru! Tenang saja, aku akan membayarmu!" bentak Lacus.

"Bukan begitu, aku-" baru saja mau mengelak, omongannya sudah dipotong.

"Datang ke belakang sekolah besok sore setelah bel terakhir berbunyi. Aku menunggu sampai kau datang. Kalau kau berani kabur atau mengadu kepada siapa pun.."

BRAK! Lacus meninju tembok di sampingnya hingga retak cukup dalam.

"Nasibmu akan sama seperti tembok ini. Mengerti?" tanyanya pada Kira yang bengong.

Kira hanya mengangguk. Bingung mau menjawab apa. Setelah dibentak tadi, Kira tidak berani mengelak lagi. Apalagi melihat keadaan tembok retak itu. Kira bukan orang yang pandai berkelahi.

"Bagus. Sampai jumpa Kira-kun!" kata Lacus dengan ekspresi melas seperti di awal tadi.

Kira mematung di tempat. Dia tidak habis pikir, gadis yang barusan ditemuinya seperti punya kepribadian ganda.

"Apa aku baru saja diancam seorang gadis? Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Kira lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kira keluar UKS dengan linglung dan masih menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kira bingung setengah mati. Dia sangat ingin konsultasi pada Cagalli atau Shinn atau siapa pun apakah dia harus menemui gadis aneh itu atau tidak. Tapi mengingat kejadian kemarin, ditambah info yang baru saja diterimanya bahwa seorang Lacus Clyne termasuk jagoan berkelahi di sekolahnya, Kira urung melanggar perintahnya. Tiba-tiba Kira teringat dana festival sekolahnya yang masih defisit.

"Dia bilang mau membayarku kan? Baiklah, kuturuti saja. Hitung-hitung menambah dana deh. Paling juga disuruh angkat barang." terka Kira.

Akhirnya, Kira memutuskan pergi ke belakang sekolah setelah hampir satu jam berpikir. Sesampainya disana, Kira melihat seseorang sedang bersandar ke tembok. Tidak salah lagi, itu gadis yang mengancamnya kemarin.

Sedang apa dia? Kepalanya bergoyang-goyang. Matanya terpejam sementara bibirnya berkomat-kamit. Setelah melihat kabel yang berujung di telinganya, Kira menyimpulkan gadis itu sedang mendengarkan musik. Untuk sesaat, Kira merasa terpesona oleh pemandangan itu. Hanya sesaat, Kira segera teringat bagaimana gadis itu mengancamnya kemarin.

_Dia memang cantik, tapi kelakuannya jelek sekali. Ditambah cara berpakaiannya itu, dasar berandalan.._ lamun Kira yang seketika buyar ketika gadis itu menoleh dan mencopot headset nya begitu melihat Kira. Dia kemudian berjalan kasar mendekati pemuda di depannya.

"Ano..Lacus-san?" tanya Kira ragu-ragu saat Lacus berhenti tepat setengah meter di depannya. Menatap tajam ke mata Kira.

"Kau! Sudah jam berapa ini hah?" sahut Lacus setengah berteriak. Membuat Kira merinding setengah mati.

"Ma-maaf. Tadi..aku..se-sedikit kesasar." jawab Kira asal namun hati-hati. Kira tidak mau gadis ini menjadi lebih marah dan membentaknya seperti kemarin. Seram sekali.

"Sudahlah, kupikir kau tidak akan datang. Tapi, kau tahu kan akibatnya kalau tidak datang?" sanggah Lacus menyindir. Tangannya yang mengepal diayunkan ke depan wajah Kira. Kira hanya mengangguk kikuk tanda mengerti.

Lacus menurunkan tangannya dan menggenggam kasar pergelangan tangan Kira. "Ikut aku!" katanya, dan langsung berlari menyeret Kira ke luar gerbang.

Tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, Kira dibawa ke sebuah lapangan sepak bola oleh Lacus. Disana, Kira bisa melihat ada lima orang gadis yang dandanannya kurang lebih sama seperti Lacus. Rambutnya dicat warna-warni. Kemeja nya setengah dimasukkan, setengah keluar menutupi sebagian roknya. Lengan bajunya digulung sampai melewati siku. Roknya dua puluh senti di atas lutut dengan gesper kebesaran menjuntai-juntai dari pinggang. Kira hanya geleng-geleng kepala memperhatikan mereka.

"Teman-teman, aku sudah mendapatkannya!" teriak Lacus dari kejauhan. Lima orang 'jagoan' itu kemudian menoleh kearahnya.

"Ini dia, bagaimana?" tanya Lacus kepada teman-temannya begitu tiba di dekat mereka. Masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kira yang sedang mengatur napas. Kelelahan diajak berlari oleh Lacus.

"Wah wah... Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Lacus memilih orang linglung begini." kata seorang dari mereka yang warna rambutnya setengah hijau setengah pirang.

"Loh? Kalau tidak salah, dia kan yang juara umum itu. Kau yakin memilih anak pintar seperti ini Lacus?" kata yang berambut biru tua sambil memperhatikan Kira dari atas sampai bawah.

Kira hanya celingak-celinguk mendengarkan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Iya, apa kau tidak salah orang Lacus?" tanya seorang lagi. Kali ini rambutnya oranye. Diikuti anggukan kepala 4 orang lainnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia polos sekali ka? Lagipula, coba bayangkan imej ku jika berpacaran dengannya! Haaah tidak sabar jadinya.." jawab Lacus yang sukses membuat Kira melotot.

"Ma-maaf, apa katamu barusan? Pacaran? Apa maksudnya?" akhirnya Kira bersuara.

"Oh ya, aku belum bilang padamu ya? Baiklah tuan, dengarkan dengan seksama." jawab Lacus sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sinis.

* * *

><p>Hyaaa gimana? Abal ya? Gaje?<p>

Yah begitu deh otak saya kalo udah berimajinasi, mohon maklum *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Kependekan kah? banyak salahnya kah?

so...REVIEW pleaseee!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna-saaaan! Saya datang membawa chappie baruu (‾▿‾)

Maaf kalo update-nya lama, maklum anak sekolah, sibuk (baca: pr numpuk-_-) *emang ada yg nunggu?* *garuktembok*

Oh iya, cuma mau ngasih tau. Di chapter 1 kemaren, itu tulisannya bold semua, bukan mau saya~ itu kayaknya kepencet atau apa ya?

Oh iya (lagi) terimakasih banyaaaaak untuk yang sudah me-review fict abal ini *bungkukbungkuk*

Doain aja supaya ide cepat datang dan kemampuan saya membaik~ Review yg login dibalas lewat PM yaa!

Oke, kebanyakan bacot kayaknya..

**a Gundam Seed fanfiction**

**~Just a Contract~**

**Disclaimer : Gundam Seed punya SUNRISE, cerita ini hasil imajinasi saya ***o* tapi terinspirasi dari banyak hal (‾▿‾)

**Warning : AU, gaje, abal, OOC, typo maybe?**

**Genre : maunya sih Romance, tambahin General aja deh abisnya bingung** (_ _")

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Kira X Lacus**

****Don't like don't read****

****Please enjoy!****

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"_Apa katamu? Pura-pura menjadi pacarmu? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak bisa!" _kata Kira terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasan Lacus.

"_Kau bilang mau membantuku kan?" _sahut Lacus.

"_Seingatku, aku bilang akan membantumu jika aku BI-SA!" _balas Kira dengan penekanan pada kata 'bisa'.

"_Cih, mana mungkin kau tidak bisa! Hanya berlagak baik kepadaku di depan semua orang apa susahnya sih?" _Lacus mulai tidak sabaran dengan pemuda di depannya.

"_Karena itu aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak pandai berpura-pura." _Kira masih tetap mengelak.

"_Oh ya? Lalu apa maksudnya penghargaan 'Pemain Figuran Terbaik' dalam pentas drama tahun lalu?" _

"_Oh ayolah, aku hanya pemain figuran. FIGURAN!" _ujar Kira frustasi. Gadis di depannya ini tidak juga mau mengerti dan terus memaksa meski Kira sudah menolaknya sejak tadi.

"_Tetap saja berpura-pura kan?"_

"_Itu demi nilaiku, tahu!"_

"_Bukannya ini demi festival sekolah? Kau kekurangan banyak uang kan? Apa kata orang jika festival tahun ini dibatalkan karena ketua panitianya tidak becus mencari dana sepertimu? Aku bisa saja membayarmu mulai besok, kau tahu?" _sindir Lacus.

"_Berapa besar sih, bayaranmu? Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Itu masalah gampang. Aku bisa bayar sesuai kebutuhanmu, asal jumlahnya masuk akal."_

"_Tidak mau!"_

"_Kau! Keras kepala rupanya." _kesabaran Lacus benar-benar sudah habis. Dia sudah pasang kuda-kuda siap menghajar Kira.

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan?" _tanya Kira gemetar.

"_Masih mau menolak hah?"_

"_..."_

"Kira!"

"Kira! Woy, Kiraaa!"

Lamunan Kira buyar ketika dia mendengar orang-orang meneriaki namanya. Sedetik kemudian, Kira baru ingat dia sedang rapat membahas festival sekolahnya itu bersama panitia penanggung jawab bawahannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi melamun saja, dipanggil tidak menyahut." ucap Shinn, salah satu bawahan Kira.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Sampai mana tadi?" Kira balik bertanya.

"Kau bilang baru saja mendapat dana tambahan. Kami tanya itu dari mana? Kau malah melamun." jawab Shinn dan disetujui yang lainnya.

Kira bergidik mengingat kejadian itu. Dia hampir babak belur jika tidak segera mengiyakan tawaran Lacus. Hasilnya, mulai hari ini Kira Yamato resmi menjadi kekasih palsu seorang Lacus Clyne.

"Oh ya, soal dana tambahan itu-"

BRAAAK!

Kalimat Kira terpotong seketika pintu ruangan didobrak kasar oleh seseorang. Ngiiik. Terdengar bunyi engsel yang bautnya mengendor. Beruntung pintunya tidak sampai copot. Rupanya pintu itu baru saja ditendang oleh seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Mata gadis itu bergerak menyapu ruangan dan berhenti setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Disini kau rupanya! Aku mencarimu keliling sekolah, Kira." ujar gadis itu kemudian.

"Lacus? Seingatku, pintunya tidak dikunci.." kata Kira linglung, masih memandangi pintu satu-satunya di ruangan itu.

"Ayo pergi!" kata Lacus seraya berjalan dan menarik tangan Kira yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Eh? Mau kemana? Aku sedang rapat.." Kira mengelak mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Lacus.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan, ya?" ajak Lacus sambil melotot dan mengencangkan genggamannya.

"Aduh! I-iya iya baiklah. Tapi tanganku..," Kira meringis kesakitan. Mendengar itu, Lacus melepas tangannya.

Kira memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang masih nyeri, "Rapatnya sampai disini dulu. Aku ada urusan. Terima kasih semuanya." katanya kepada teman-temannya yang mendadak jadi penonton drama. Kira kemudian menarik Lacus yang masih diam keluar ruangan.

"Itu...Lacus kan?"

"Sejak kapan Kira...?"

"Dia bercanda kan?"

"Kira dengan Lacus...? Tidak mungkin, aku pasti bermimpi. Bangun Shinn, bangun!"

Orang-orang di ruangan yang sejak tadi bengong menyaksikan sederet kejadian 'tidak terduga' mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Mereka tidak percaya ketua mereka ternyata punya hubungan khusus dengan siswi yang sering keluar masuk ruang BP karena dilaporkan berkelahi itu. Tidak juga menemukan jawabannya, mereka memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan dengan masih bergeleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

><p>"Kau ini kenapa muncul tiba-tiba? Terlebih lagi di depan teman-temanku. Aku jadi bingung harus berkata apa kepada mereka, Lacus-san." kata Kira setelah jarak mereka berdua jauh dari ruangan tadi.<p>

"Lacus saja. Kau pacarku sekarang. Itu bagus kan? Kau jadi tidak perlu berpura-pura di depan mereka. Ah, benar juga. Aku harus berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu yang lain!" sahut Lacus ceria.

"HAH?" langkah Kira terhenti. Tapi tidak dengan Lacus, dia hanya tersenyum singkat kepada Kira dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak jauh dari mereka ada tiga orang gadis yang sedang mengobrol seru. Mereka menoleh kearah Lacus dan menatapnya sinis.

"Sejak kapan preman berkeliaran di sekolah kita?" sindir salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri di tengah.

"Benar. Kenapa tidak diusir sih? Merusak pemandangan saja!" sahut yang satunya.

Lacus berhenti. Dia merasa tersinggung oleh perkataan mereka. "Jangan sembarangan bicara!", bentaknya. Lacus sudah siap menghajar mereka semua jika tangannya tidak ditahan seseorang.

"Hentikan, Lacus! Apa-apaan sih? Ini di dalam sekolah. Fllay, aku minta maaf." ujar Kira menyesal.

"Eh? Kira, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengenal preman ini?" tanya Fllay bertubi-tubi sambil menunjuk ke arah Lacus.

"Aku bukan preman!" bantah Lacus ke depan wajah gadis yang dipanggil Fllay itu. Tangan Lacus sudah gatal ingin menghajar wajahnya kalau Kira tidak menahannya.

"Dia itu..ehm..dia.." Kira tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku pacarnya Kira. Ada masalah?" sambung Lacus tanpa izin. Kira hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Fllay yang mendengarnya menganga saking terkejutnya. Diliriknya Kira dan Lacus bergantian.

"B-benar begitu?" tanya Fllay kepada Kira dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Kira.

Lacus sudah tidak tahan lagi. Lebih baik dia pergi sekarang sbelum tangannya bergerak lagi dan gadis-gadis itu babak belur. "Ayo pergi! Aku tidak suka tante-tante ini, Kira!" kata Lacus sambil menyeret Kira kasar, masih terbawa emosi.

"Apa katanya? Tante? Siapa?" tanya ketiga gadis itu bersamaan, entah kepada siapa.

Lacus menarik Kira sambil berlari tidak tentu arah. Kira melihat pintu utama gedung sekolahnya tadi. Sekarang gerbangnya, mereka baru saja keluar area sekolah. "Dasar tante-tante! Bisanya Cuma bergosip dan mengejek orang. Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa? Berani merendahkanku seperti itu...," umpat Lacus masih dalam keadaan berlari.

"Lacus..." panggil Kira pelan, mencoba menghentikan Lacus.

"...coba lihat kuku mereka tadi! Warnanya norak ditambah bling-bling pula! Membuat mataku sakit saja! Belum lagi make up-nya. Aku tidak habis pikir jam berapa mereka berangkat sekolah kalau harus berdandan segitu tebalnya!" Lacus masih mengomel sampai Kira jatuh terduduk.

"Lacus..berhenti..sebentar.." ujar Kira terengah-engah. Lacus merasa beban yang ditariknya menjadi lebih berat. Dia berhenti menarik setelah melihat posisi Kira di belakangnya.

"Eh, Kira? Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau tidak kuat berlari." kata Lacus menyesal.

"Bukan begitu. Kau berlari tanpa berhenti, aku tidak biasa seperti itu." ucap Kira setelah berhasil mengatur napas. Kira melihat sekolahnya, dia merasa sudah dihitung bolos oleh gurunya. "Ayo kesana! Jangan di tengah jalan begini." Kira berdiri dan berjalan ke pinggir sungai yang berada di samping jalan itu, lalu duduk di sana.

"Wah lihat, langit senja!" kata Lacus menunjuk ke arah langit berwarna oranye diselingi semburat merah muda dan ungu yang membentang di atas mereka berdua.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau senja? Hari memang cepat berlalu." sahut Kira asal.

"Ih, bukan itu maksudku," balas Lacus sambil duduk di sebelah Kira, "Menurutku, langit senja itu unik. Warnyanya paling variatif daripada langit lainnya. Aku suka melihatnya.." gumamnya.

"Hm.. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memandangi langit senja, sih. Daripada itu, apa kau sadar kita sedang bolos pelajaran?" ujar Kira kesal.

"Pasti ini pertama kalinya kau bolos ya? Wah, suram sekali hidupmu. Sesekali bolos itu bagus untuk _refreshing_ (ini jangan dicontoh ya -_-v)," Lacus tersenyum jahil kepada Kira, "Apa kau tidak bosan? Setiap hari yang dilihat hanya buku, buku, dan buku lagi, sampai melihat langit yang begitu luasnya saja tidak sempat. Ckck, kasihan.." sambung Lacus mengejek.

"Setidaknya belajar lebih bermanfaat daripada berkelahi tidak jelas sepertimu. Oh iya, preman sepertimu sih, tidak akan mengerti soal belajar ya? Atau malah tidak mau tahu? Heh.." Kira tidak menyadari perkataannya barusan sangat menyinggung perasaan gadis di sebelahnya.

Hening. Kira baru sadar Lacus yang biasanya akan berceloteh macam-macam tidak menyahutnya tadi. Kira menoleh, penasaran apa yang membuat Lacus mendadak diam. Seketika Kira meragukan penglihatannya. Dia melihat Lacus menyeka air mata, Kira melihat Lacus menangis. '_Kenapa dia?' _batin Kira.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Kira memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tahu apa kau soal hidupku? Semua orang merendahkanku, menganggapku preman yang hanya bisa berkelahi. Tahu apa mereka? Bahkan mereka tidak memikirkan alasanku begitu, ya kan?" jawab Lacus, jawaban yang sangat tidak diduga oleh Kira.

"Aku memang menyedihkan, haha..," Lacus tertawa garing. Dia kemudian bangkit dan berbalik "Siapkan dirimu untuk bertemu Athrun, setidaknya untuk jaga-jaga. Dia bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan." Kata Lacus sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kira yang memmandangnya bingung.

"Lacus, dia..menangis?" tanya Kira pada diri sendiri. Kira masih tidak mengerti, tapi dia merasa Lacus menangis karena kata-katanya tadi. Kira melihat Lacus berjalan sambil mengusap-usap pipinya, kemudian berlari menjauh sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>... TBC ...<strong>

* * *

><p>Hyaaaah akhirnya chapter 2 selesai~<p>

Maaf kalo kependekan, saya tidak pandai merangkai kata sepanjang nirwana *loh?*

Kemarin itu lagi buntu ide, jadinya kayak gini deh~ tapi, masih bersambung yaaa!

Ada saran yang bagus? Ada kesalahan di fict ini?

Tulisin semuanya di... RE-VI-EW okeoke? REVIEW ya REVIEW!

Sampai jumpa (_ _) *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Halo minna-san, lama tidak berjumpa ya? *dilempar sendal*

Maafkan saya yang pemalas ini, baru bisa apdet sekarang (‾▿‾)

maklum, baru selesai ulangan dan baru dapet liburan. sedih kan? enggak? lupakan.

Bales ripiu dulu deh...

Magus-15IchiGo: hmm? kasih tau gak yaaa? wkwk dibaca aja terus :D

Dark Valkyrie: hyaahahaha *joget kesenengan* sip :)

ervan76: yo! ini lanjut nih hehehe..

Arigatou review-nyaaa!

langsung aja kalo begitu...

a Gundam Seed fanfiction

**~Just a Contract~**

By **Seiba Artoria**

**Disclaimer : **Gundam Seed punya SUNRISE. Laptop dan kawan-kawannya punya saya.

**Warning : **AU, gaje, abal, OOC, typo maybe?

**Genre : **Romance and general (?)

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **Kira X Lacus

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Pulang sekolah. Waktu yang sangat ditakuti Kira akhirnya tiba juga. Sebenarnya ia sudah berniat bolos hari itu dengan alasan sakit. Tapi, seorang Kira akan berpikir dua kali untuk merelakan ilmu yang harusnya diterimanya melayang sia-sia. Akhirnya Kira melewati jam demi jam di sekolah tanpa konsentrasi sama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak tahu barusan belajar apa, sama saja kan?

"Hei Kira, mau bareng tidak?" tanya Shinn kepada Kira yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

Kira menoleh sebentar, "Hari ini tidak bisa. Kau duluan saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku mau mengajakmu main _ini_." Shinn mengacung-acungkan cd _game_ yang baru dibelinya. Berharap temannya berubah pikiran.

Kira bergeming. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bermain bersama Shinn, tapi apa boleh buat, "Maaf Shinn, lain kali mungkin?" ujarnya.

"Benar juga. Kau mau pulang dengan pacarmu itu ya? Baiklah, lain kali saja. Aku duluan ya!" Shinn menepuk pelan pundak Kira dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Kira sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang dipikirkan Shinn tentang dirinya dan Lacus.

Kira menghela napas panjang. Satu lagi kesempatan untuk menghindari Lacus dan menunda pertemuannya dengan Athrun hilang. Ya, itu alasan Kira berniat bolos tadi pagi. Kira takut sekali bertemu si Athrun itu. Walaupun Lacus berkata dia hanya harus menampakkan diri di hadapan Athrun, sisanya Lacus yang mengatur. Tapi, siapa yang berani menjamin Kira akan pulang dengan selamat? Kira merasa sangat gugup sampai detak jantungnya terdengar.

"Tenang Kira. Tarik napas... hembuskan pelan-pelan... Tenang, kau pasti bisa!" Kira mengepalkan tangannya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, pemuda itu melangkah keluar kelas. Kira sangat berharap dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Lacus sepanjang perjalanan keluar area sekolah. Dengan begitu, ia bisa diam-diam pulang alias melarikan diri dari kontraknya.

Saat ini Kira sudah mencapai lantai dasar, hanya tinggal melewati halaman sekolah saja untuk ke luar area sekolah. Asal tidak bertemu Lacus, Kira bisa kabur. Mata violetnya menyapu halaman depan sekolah, namun tidak kunjung menemukan sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya. _Kesempatan._ Kira segera berlari dengan penuh semangat melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Baru saja dirinya merasa berhasil dan hendak melesat menuju rumahnya, ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari belakang.

"Dari mana saja kau? Lama sekali sih."

_Sudah kuduga. Kalau bukan di depan kelasku, dia pasti menunggu di sini,_ batin Kira. Kini, habis sudah kesempatannya untuk kabur. Mau tidak mau, dia harus menghadapi keadaan yang tidak pernah diinginkannya.

Kira berhenti dan berbalik, "Ah, tadi... ada urusan sebentar. Hehe..," jawabnya asal.

"Alasan. Ayo cepat, jangan sampai membuat Athrun marah!" Lacus segera menarik tangan Kira menuju tempat perjanjiannya dengan Athrun. Lapangan sepak bola dekat sekolah.

.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di lapangan itu, Kira melihat lima orang gadis yang sudah dikenalinya. <em>Teman-temannya Lacus<em>. Selain itu, di sisi lain lapangan Kira bisa melihat empat orang pemuda sepantarannya sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Kira menyipit melihat penampilan mereka yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lacus dan teman-temannya. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

Lacus berhenti di dekat gerombolan teman-temannya. Salah seorang teman Lacus, Lunamaria, berjalan mendekati mereka, "Lacus, kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya.

"Tanya saja pada orang ini!" jawab Lacus sambil mendorong Kira pelan.

"Athrun sudah menanyai kita terus," timpal yang lainnya sambil melirik ke arah Athrun dan teman-temannya. Lacus mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Kira, memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Lacus merasa harus melakukan sesuatu dengan penampilan pemuda culun ini.

"Apa?" tanya Kira penasaran.

"Keluarkan kemejamu! Jangan dimasukkan begitu, terlalu rapi untuk jadi pacarku," perintah Lacus tegas.

Melihat reaksi Kira yang hanya bengong dan terdiam di tempat, Lacus mengambil tindakan cepat. Ia melepas ikat pinggang yang dipakai Kira, mengeluarkan kemejanya, dan membuka satu kancing teratas dari kemeja tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kira gemetar. Dia merasa gadis ini sudah gila dengan seenaknya mengutak-atik bajunya.

"Membuatmu menjadi sedikit lebih 'keren'," jawab Lacus sambil menyeringai singkat. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak sedikit rambut Kira, "Sempurna," katanya. Lacus menggandeng tangan Kira berjalan menuju Athrun.

Dari kejauhan, Athrun melihat pemuda berambut cokelat dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang sudah dikenalnya. Athrun bisa melihat mantan kekasihnya mengelus –dari kejauhan 'mengacak' terlihat seperti 'mengelus'- kepala pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Sejujurnya, Athrun sedikit cemburu melihat itu semua. _Dia benar-benar sudah mendapatkannya._

Athrun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan angkuh mendekati Lacus dan Kira diikuti teman-temannya. "Jadi?" tanya Athrun meminta penjelasan Lacus setelah mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Jadi Athrun, perkenalkan, ini Kira. Pacarku. Kira, ini Athrun. Dia... temanku," jawab Lacus dengan percaya diri.

Kira mengangguk singkat, "Salam kenal, aku Kira Yamato. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucapnya datar sambil mengulurkan tangan kepada Athrun.

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

"HAHAHA! Kau... hahahaha!" Athrun dan teman-temannya tertawa sejadi-jadinya melihat tingkah Kira. Athrun merasa aneh sekali dengan perkenalan anak ini, rasanya seperti orang penting saja.

Lacus menginjak kaki Kira sekeras yang dia bisa. Ia tidak tahu kalau orang pintar bisa juga sebodoh ini. Kenapa sih Kira tidak bisa membaca situasi? Seharusnya dia mengerti perkenalan ala Athrun itu yang bagaimana kan?

Sementara yang kakinya diinjak hanya meringis kesakitan dan memberi pandangan 'aku-salah-apa-?' ke Lacus. Bukannya jawaban yang didapat Kira, malah pergelangan tangannya semakin diremas oleh Lacus yang sedang kesal. Teman-teman Lacus yang melihat itu di belakang tiba-tiba merasa hilang harapan.

Athrun masih sibuk tertawa ketika Lacus berkomat-kamit pada pemuda linglung di sebelahnya untuk mengulang acara perkenalan tersebut menjadi lebih 'sesuai'. Kira yang sebenarnya bingung hanya mengangguk kecil dan berusaha memperbaiki keadaan.

"Umm..hai Athrun! Aku Kira, pacarnya Lacus," kata Kira sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

Athrun masih menahan tawanya, "Ah, iya. Athrun, Athrun Zala. Jadi Kira, apa yang membuatmu menyukai Lacus?".

DEG! Ini yang membuat Lacus was-was sejak tadi. Ia sudah menyangka Athrun akan menanyakan pertanyaan macam ini. Lacus menyesal tidak memberi penyuluhan singkat kepada Kira tadi. Sekarang ia hanya bisa percaya pada kemampuan komunikasi Kira.

Kira melihat Lacus, "Karena... dia cantik. Siapa yang tidak suka?" jawabnya jujur.

"Hanya itu?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Lacus gadis yang baik."

"Baik? Bukannya dia gadis yang kasar dan keras kepala? Lagipula, siapa yang mau punya pacar berandal seperti ini?" Athrun bertanya bertubi-tubi yang membuatnya seperti sedang menginterogasi tersangka pencurian.

Kira berpikir sejenak, "Kasar dan keras kepala bisa berdampak baik dalam beberapa hal, kau tahu? Penampilannya memang kurang sopan, tapi itu bisa diperbaiki." katanya kemudian dengan gaya sok santai.

"Benarkah? Wah, beruntung sekali kau Lacus," sindir Athrun.

Lacus lega mendengar jawaban Kira. Setidaknya itu membuat Athrun tidak bertanya lebih jauh, atau memang Athrun malas menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas bohong? Entahlah, Lacus tidak mau berpikir lagi.

"Aku memang beruntung. Sudah cukup perkenalannya. Urusan kita selesai. Selamat tinggal Athrun!" balas Lacus yang kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan Athrun.

Belum sempat Lacus dan Kira meninggalkan tempat itu, Athrun melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Kira yang ditepis oleh Lacus. Kira terkejut bukan main dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Terjadi perkelahian singkat antara Athrun dan Lacus. Mereka saling melancarkan tendangan dan gerakan-gerakan lainnya. Athrun menahan telapak kaki Lacus yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Lacus menurunkan paksa kakinya dan meninju pipi kanan Athrun. Sedetik kemudian perkelahian itu terhenti.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Athrun?"

"Aku tidak percaya pada bocah ini, Lacus. Lihat saja tampangnya yang cengo itu! Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika kau dirampok di jalan? Berdoa? Cih." Kira tertegun mendengar perkataan Athrun barusan. Ternyata orang seperti Athrun bisa juga memikirkan orang lain.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, kan? Berarti masalah selesai sampai disini. Jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi!" Lacus membalikkan badannya, pergi.

Athrun menarik tangan Lacus, "Tentu saja aku peduli padamu, Lacus. Kutanya sebaliknya, apa dia peduli padamu hah? Orang macam dia egois. Yang dipikirkan cuma reputasi, keselamatan diri sendiri," ujarnya emosi. Kira yang mendengarnya merasa sangat tersindir.

"Jangan berlagak sok kenal begitu, Ath! Memangnya kau tahu siapa Kira?"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Kira Yamato? Aku ingat betapa hebohnya negara ini waktu dia menang lomba...lomba-" kalimat Athrun terputus. Ia mencoba mengingat berita yang memonopoli semua stasiun tivi waktu itu.

"Bahasa pemrograman tingkat internasional di Kanada." Pemuda berambut pirang –salah satu teman Athrun- menimpali.

"Ya, itu. Aku tidak pernah berniat nonton berita seperti itu. Tapi saking seringnya berita itu disiarkan dimana-mana, aku sampai mengingatnya." sambung Athrun.

Lacus terpojok. Dia salah perhitungan. Lacus tidak memperhitungkan bahwa prestasi Kira yang bukan hanya setingkat kota tapi sudah sampai keluar negeri akan membuatnya terkenal.

Sementara itu, Kira tertunduk. Dia tidak tahu sekarang harus senang atau kecewa. Senang karena ternyata dirinya sebegitu terkenal karena lomba itu, bahkan di kalangan orang seperti Athrun dan teman-temannya. Kecewa karena identitasnya langsung terbongkar pada pertemuan pertama, atau bisa disebut gagal. Tapi entah kenapa, yang dirasakan Kira sekarang adalah takut. Kira takut Athrun akan berbuat sesuatu padanya dan Lacus. Lho, apa pedulinya pada Lacus? Atau memang Kira peduli?

"Sudahlah Lacus, hentikan sandiwaramu! Tidak usah membawa-bawa orang 'asing' dalam kehidupan kita."

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu lagi, Ath!"

"Keras kepala. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau bertanding? Aku dan Kira bertanding. Pemenangnya yang akan memutuskan. Adil, kan?" tawar Athrun.

"Tidak ada acara bertanding dalam perjanjiannya, Athrun! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!"

"Memang tidak ada perjanjian apa-apa. Kuberi waktu satu minggu, di sini. Jangan coba-coba kabur dariku. Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?" kata Athrun mengancam. "Hahaha... Sampai bertemu lagi, Kira!" seru Athrun seraya membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan lapangan diikuti teman-temannya.

Lima orang gadis yang sejak tadi diam berlari menghampiri Lacus dan Kira. "Lacus!" panggil mereka.

"Lagi-lagi perjanjian sepihak. Apa-apaan si Athrun itu!" seru mereka kemudian.

"Apa perlu kita kejar dia dan menghajarnya? Hei, Lacus!" tanya mereka pada Lacus yang masih menunduk. Namun gadis itu tidak menjawab, otaknya sedang memikirkan hal lain. Teman-temannya pun memilih diam dan menunggu keputusan Lacus.

"Maaf," kata Kira dan Lacus berbarengan.

Kira dan Lacus terkejut, "Eh? Kau duluan." Lacus mempersilakan.

"Maaf... aku langsung ketahuan. Aktingku memang jelek, sih. Rencanamu jadi gagal, maaf ya," ujar Kira menyesal.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang sudah memaksamu, kan? Maaf ya. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi begini," balas Lacus. Sesaat hening. Lacus maupun Kira bingung mau berkata apa, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita tidak usah menuruti kemauannya, Lacus. Biarkan saja dia menunggu di sini sampai capek!" Tiba-tiba Lunamaria berkomentar.

"Athrun tidak akan diam saja jika kita melanggar janji. Kau tahu dia kan, Luna?"

"Tapi, mustahil Kira akan menang melawan Athrun," sanggah Luna.

Lacus tersenyum, mata birunya memandang Kira yakin, "Tidak mustahil jika kita memberinya latihan ekstra. Kira, aku perpanjang kontrakmu. Kau akan kami latih berkelahi dengan baik dan benar dalam seminggu ke depan. Kalau tidak mau, tanggung akibatnya sendiri," katanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti," sahut Kira pasrah. Lebih baik begitu daripada dia habis dihajar Athrun nantinya.

Lacus bisa melihat raut keterpaksaan dari wajah Kira. Ia mendapat ide, "Sebagai gantinya aku akan membantu festival sekolahmu. Aku tahu kok, repotnya menjadi ketua. Aku memang tidak bisa menulis laporan dan sebagainya, tapi aku bisa mengecat properti atau apa saja yang aku bisa. Bagaimana?" ujarnya.

Mata Kira membulat mendengar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menerima tawaran Lacus. Jarang sekali gadis ini berbaik hati padanya, apalagi sampai menawarkan bantuan seperti ini.

"Sekarang, ayo pulaaang! Aku capek sekali..," teriak Lacus. Kemudian mereka semua berjalan santai ke luar lapangan. Lunamaria dan teman-temannya mengobrol di depan. Sementara Kira menemani Lacus di belakang.

"Umm... Lacus," panggil Kira.

"Hmm?"

"Aku... mau minta maaf."

"Maaf? Maaf apa lagi?"

"Waktu itu, waktu kita bolos pelajaran dan melihat langit senja. Rasanya, ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku. Kau... menangis, kan?" tanya Kira hati-hati. Takut kalau gadis ini tiba-tiba menangis lagi.

Lacus menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap jalan di depannya, "Oh. Lupakan saja. Aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa menangis waktu itu, cengeng sekali ya? Haha..," jawabnya.

"Siapa bilang kau cengeng? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu berkelahi seperti tadi. Kupikir cuma gosip, ternyata benar kau jago berkelahi. Kulihat Athrun sampai kena!" sahut Kira heboh. Kira bersyukur Lacus sepertinya tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu.

"Itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan juara bahasa pemrograman internasional, kan?"

"Haah... jangan dibahas lagi, dong!"

"Kenapa? Itu prestasi yang jarang didapat orang. Kau harusnya bersyukur."

"Iya, maafkan aku ibu guru. Eh, ngomong-ngomong sekarang sedang senja tuh!" Kira menunjuk langit di atas mereka.

Lacus mengikuti arah telunjuk Kira. Matanya membulat, "Kau benar!" pekiknya senang.

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa, membuat Luna dan teman-temannya di depan berhenti dan menatap mereka bingung. Kira dan Lacus tidak menyadari hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Kira menyadari bahwa orang seperti Lacus dan teman-temannya juga manusia biasa yang bisa bercanda sewajarnya, seperti sekarang. Sama seperti Lacus yang menganggap Kira bukan dari kalangan dewa atau semacamnya, tapi manusia biasa yang mau menghabiskan waktunya tidak hanya untuk belajar, seperti hari ini.

.

* * *

><p><strong>...TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yap! Chap 3 selesaaaai!<p>

Lagi-lagi saya mengalami buntu ide dadakan, dan dapat ide dadakan pula, jadi begini akhirnya...

Di sini prestasi Kira diumbar-umbar kayak dewa aja wkwk. Bingung sih mau diapain, hah Kira bikin bingung aja! *ditampol Kira*

Gimana? Gak nyambung? Typo?

Di REVIEW aja kalo gitu! REVIEW ya! REVIEW m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa~


	4. Chapter 4

a Gundam Seed Fanfiction

**~Just a Contract~**

by Seiba Artoria

Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed **milik** Sunrise**

Genre:** Romance/General**

Pairing:** Kira X Lacus**

Rated:** T**

Warning:** AU, gaje, abal, OOC, typo?**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hari Kamis. Hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh seluruh panitia festival sekolah ORB High School. Karena hanya pada hari ini mereka diizinkan pulang lebih awal untuk mengurusi festival tahunan tersebut. Dengan semangat mereka ke luar kelas untuk melanjutkan tugas masing-masing. Dalam festival sekolah ORB High School, pihak sekolah tidak mendanai mereka sepenuhnya. Karena itu, panitia secara mandiri yang akan menutupi kekurangannya.

Demi mendapatkan uang itu, mereka melakukan macam-macam cara. Bisa dengan berjualan apa saja yang dibutuhkan siswa di sekolah dengan harga lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Atau mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan di jalan yang mereka anggap ramai. Kemudian mereka akan meminta bayaran dari semua orang yang menontonnya, atau biasanya kita sebut dengan "ngamen". Ada juga cara yang lebih elit dengan mengajukan proposal kegiatan ke perusahaan-perusahaan yang mereka pikir akan tertarik dan bersedia mendanai mereka. Perusahaan ini disebut "sponsor". Kalian yang pernah menjadi panitia seperti ini pasti tahu, kan?

Biasanya Kira akan bergantian membantu panitia setiap hari Kamis. Kenapa membicarakan panitia dana? Karena hari Kamis ini, giliran Kira membantu mereka mencari dana di luar sekolah.

"Kira, sudah siap belum?" tanya Yzak Joule, penanggung jawab panitia dana.

"Iya, sebentar lagi," jawab Kira yang sedang mengetik pesan singkat di ponselnya. Rupanya ia meminta kembarannya di kelas, Cagalli, untuk mencatat semua pelajaran yang ditinggalinya.

Setelah selesai, Kira menggendong ranselnya kemudian menghampiri Yzak dan rombongan yang sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. "Ayo berangkat!" serunya seraya menepuk pundak rekannya itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pusat kota. Rencananya, mereka akan berpencar menjadi dua tim dan mengadakan kembali acara "Konser Jalan Raya" di trotoar jalanan yang ramai dilalui orang.

Kira sedang mengingat-ingat jalan yanga akan didatanginya. Kalau tidak salah, ada sungai besar di kanan jalan itu. Jalan itu tidak dilewati kendaraan bermotor karena memang dibangun khusus pejalan kaki. Tiba-tiba Kira merasa tangannya ditarik seseorang sehingga ia mundur ke belakang rombongan.

Kira merasa matanya ditutup oleh telapak tangan yang hangat dan halus. Kemudian terdengar suara "Ki-ra! Tebak siapa?" dari belakang.

Suara ini sudah sangat sering didengarnya dan menjadi sangat familiar di telinganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan.. "Lacus! Ini kau, kan? Lepaskan, aku tidak bisa melihat." Ya, Lacus Clyne.

Lacus kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan tertawa jahil. "Hebat. Kau bisa tahu itu aku," katanya sambil terkikik.

"Tentu saja, sudah bosan aku mendengar suaramu itu," balas Kira sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Oh iya, sedang apa kau disini?" Kira baru ingat dia sedang tidak di sekolah, dan gadis ini tetap saja mengikutinya.

"Aku? Tidak sedang apa-apa. Tadi aku melihat kau ke luar sekolah ramai-ramai begini. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau mau apa dan kemana. Mau kemana kau?" jawab Lacus yang malah balik bertanya.

Kira menoleh ke kiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu, "Mana mereka? Luna dan yang lainnya?" tanyanya pada Lacus.

"Aku tidak bersama mereka. Jawab pertanyaanku, mau apa dan kemana kau? Jangan coba-coba bolos latihan ya!" sahut Lacus kesal.

"Siapa yang mau bolos, sih? Aku mau ke Archangel Street dan mengumpulkan uang di sana bersama mereka. Kami akan kembali ke sekolah sebelum gelap, kok. Kita masih bisa latihan nanti."

"Ngamen ya?"

Kira sedikit terkejut dan menoleh singkat ke gadis di sebelahnya, "Iya. Sudah kan? Sana per-"

"Ikuut!"

Semua orang yang berjalan di depan yang mendengar teriakan itu berhenti dan melihat keadaan di belakang. Mereka terkejut dan beringsut ke belakang Yzak karena melihat sosok Lacus di sana.

"Aku ikut, Kira! Aku kan sudah janji mau membantumu. Ya, kan?" Lacus masih memaksa Kira untuk ikut bersamanya.

Sementara Kira hanya bisa cengar-cengir di tempat, "Dia memaksa ikut. A-aku yang akan menjaganya," katanya pasrah kepada teman-teman di depannya. Yzak mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Namun empat orang yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya masih belum beranjak.

Lacus memandang empat orang itu yang menatapnya takut-takut, "Apa lihat-lihat? Lihat ke depan, jalan saja yang benar!" bentaknya pada mereka. Empat orang yang ketakutan itu langsung berbalik dan kembali berjalan dengan gemetaran.

"Kau membuat mereka takut," kata Kira.

"Biarin!" sahut Lacus sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kira melengos namun tidak melepas gandengan tangannya dengan gadis itu.

.

* * *

><p>Sekarang rombongan itu berada di persimpangan jalan. Sebelum berpisah, mereka sepakat untuk berkumpul kembali di sini tiga jam lagi. Yzak dan dua orang lainnya pergi ke kiri. Kira, Lacus, Dearka, dan Milly pergi ke kanan. Menuju Archangel Street.<p>

Persis seperti ingatan Kira. Terdapat sungai besar yang mengalir di sisi kanan jalan ini, kalau tidak salah namanya sungai Minerva. Di sisi kiri jalan terdapat toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang ataupun makanan. Toko-toko itu sepertinya cukup laris, terlihat dari banyaknya orang yang keluar masuk. Tidak sedikit juga orang yang berhenti di pinggir pagar pemisah jalan dengan sungai untuk sekedar melihat sungai atau merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan di sana. Jalan ini memang ramai.

Kira dan teman-teman juga mengambil tempat di pinggir pagar pemisah tersebut. mereka mulai menyiapkan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan. Dearka menurunkan tas gitarnya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Milly mengambil dua buah _speaker_ kotak setinggi lutunya dari tas yang sedari tadi ditentengnya. Ia kemudian mencolokkan kabel mik dan kabel gitar ke _speaker_ tersebut. Dearka segera mencoba-coba suara gitar kesayangannya. Lacus hanya diam menyaksikan itu semua. Tidak disangkanya mereka begitu semangat melakukan ini.

"Kenapa? Ayo mulai," ujar Kira tersenyum.

"Ah, i-iya," jawab Lacus gugup.

Kira menarik Lacus mendekat ke Milly dan Dearka yang sedang menarik perhatian pejalan kaki di sana untuk menonton mereka. Beberapa dari mereka berhenti.

"Selamat mendengarkan!" seru Milly kepada mereka yang berhenti.

Dearka mulai memainkan kord lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Milly. Sementara Kira dan Lacus bertepuk tangan mengikuti iramanya sekaligus meramaikan.

"Take It Shake It from Sugar!" seru Milly lagi kemudian menyanyikan bait-bait lagu tersebut dengan semangat seperti penyanyi aslinya.

Penonton yang mengetahui lagu itu mulai bernyanyi mengikuti Milly sambil bertepuk tangan. Pejalan kaki yang mendengarnya mulai berdatangan untuk ikut menonton.

Setelah lagu selesai, Milly mengatakan masih ada lagu lainnya yang akan ia nyanyikan. Saat Milly masih sibuk berbicara, Kira menghampirinya dan meminta mik satu-satunya itu.

"Lagu yang kedua akan dinyanyikan oleh nona Lacus Clyne! Beri tepuk tangan!" seru Kira dan menyerahkan mik itu ke Lacus yang terkejut di tempat.

"Kira! Aku tidak bisa ber-" Kira meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Lacus. tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu semakin membuat Lacus gugup dan bingung.

"Sst. Kau bilang mau membantuku, kan? Lagu apa saja yang kau tahu."

"Tapi-"

Kira mendorong Lacus ke tengah. Milly yang mengerti mempersilakan Lacus menyanyi dan melangkah mundur ke sebelah Kira. Penonton yang ada bertepuk tangan dan menunggu Lacus menyanyi.

Lacus bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia belum pernah bernyanyi di depan orang banyak seperti ini. Paling-paling Lacus bernyanyi di kamarnya atau di kamar mandi, pokoknya di tempat yang hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Um.. lagu dari Kiroro. A Song of Love," kata Lacus pada Dearka di belakangnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengangguk dan jarinya mulai menari-nari di atas senar gitar hijaunya.

Lacus memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

"_Suki dakara kisu wo suru.."_

(I like you, and so we kiss)

"_Aishiteru kara dakiau yo.."_

(I love you, and so we embrace each other)

"_Kanashii kara naitari.."_

(I'm sad, and so I cry)

"_Ureshii kara warau yo.."_

(I'm happy, and so I smile)

.

Lacus membuka matanya dan mulai bernyanyi riang. Kakinya bergerak kesana-kemari dan tangannya melambai-lambai. Sama sekali tidak seperti seorang amatir. Lacus malah terlihat sangat menguasai situasi.

"_Koisuru kimochi wa hontou ni fushigi na mono.."_

(The feeling to be in love is truly an amazing thing)

"_Anata ni deatte watashi kawatta.."_

(Upon my acquaintance with you I changed)

"_Ironna jibun shitte ku"_

(I continue to get to know my different selves)

"_Donna toki mo soba ni ite kureta kara.."_

(As you accompany me by my side at all times)

"_Anata de nakya watashi.."_

(If it wasn't for you, I..)

"_Itsumademo kanjiteitai.."_

(Till the end of time I want to enjoy this feeling)

.

Semakin banyak orang yang menonton dan bernyanyi mengikuti Lacus. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati lagu ini. Sebaliknya, Kira malah terpaku di tempat. Melihat Lacus seperti itu sangat membuatnya kagum.

"Ternyata dia pintar menyanyi ya. Suaranya juga bagus sekali," kata Milly pada Kira yang masih bengong.

"A-ah, iya. Aku juga... baru tahu," sahut Kira yang tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya kembali tertuju ke Lacus yang dengan piawai membawa penonton menikmati lagu. Milly bisa melihat Kira tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak semuanya!" seru Lacus kepada semua penonton setelah ia selesai bernyanyi. Tanpa disadari sudah banyak sekali pejalan kaki yang menonton mereka.

Lacus mengatakan kepada semua penonton kalau lagu yang tadi adalah lagu terakhir karena mereka kembali harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Penonton pun mengerti dan satu persatu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dearka, Milly, dan Kira bertepuk tangan seiring Lacus berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau hebat!" seru Kira.

Lacus berkaca-kaca. Ia langsung memeluk Kira dan menangis disana. Lacus tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri. Awalnya Kira sangat terkejut tapi kemudian dia membalas pelukan hangat gadis itu.

"Kenapa menangis? Kau hebat sekali tadi. Aku... suka melihatnya," kata Kira mencoba menenangkan gadis yang menangis di pelukannya sambil membelai lembut rambut merah mudanya.

"Hiks.. aku.. hiks.. tidak pernah.. hiks.. diberi.. hiks.. tepuk tangan seperti ituuu! Huaaa..," tangis Lacus malah semakin menjadi. Kira tidak punya pilihan selain membiarkannya terus begitu sampai dia cukup tenang.

"Hahaha... Ternyata Lacus itu cengeng sekali! Kau jadi tidak menakutkan lagi dimataku, Lacus! Hahaha.." Dearka yang melihat itu sontak tertawa dan kegirangan sendiri.

"Lacus tidak menyeramkan, ya? Malah menyenangkan, hehe," timpal Milly sambil tersenyum.

Lacus melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, "M-menyenangkan?" tanyanya pada Milly dan dibalas anggukan mantap gadis berwarna rambut cokelat muda itu.

"Te-terimakasih, Milly-san.."

Mereka kemudian membereskan semuanya dan kembali berjalan menuju lokasi berikutnya.

Sudah tiga kali mereka berpindah-pindah tempat untuk menggelar konser kecil itu. Milly dan Lacus bernyanyi bergantian dengan Dearka sebagai pengiringnya. Kira seperti biasa, bertepuk tangan meramaikan.

"Lihat yang kita dapatkan!" seru Kira setelah ia selesai menghitung uang hasil kerja keras mereka.

"Wow! Itu banyak sekali." Dearka mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah uang di dalam tas gitarnya.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil," tambah Milly. Lacus mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang, ayo kembali! Sudah senja, nih." Kira berdiri dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk kembali berkumpul dengan Yzak dan yang lainnya.

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim dulu? Di sana itu, tuh!" ajak Milly.

"Ide bagus. Ayo!"

Mereka pun berlari menuju toko es krim di seberang mereka. Setelah mendapatkan es krimnya masing-masing, mereka bernjak kembali menuju persimpangan jalan tadi.

Milly memperhatikan Kira dan Lacus yang berjalan di depannya dan Dearka. Mereka bercanda-canda dengan es krim di tangan mereka berdua. Ini semakin membuat Milly yakin dengan isu yang beredar.

"Jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran, ya?" tanya Milly pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Dearka santai.

.

* * *

><p>"Lacus, kau dari mana saja, sih?" tanya Luna begitu Lacus dan Kira sampai di halaman belakang sekolah.<p>

"Jalan-jalan. Hehehe..," jawab Lacus santai.

"Dia membantuku mencari dana untuk festival," timpal Kira. Luna langsung menganga tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah, Luna. Ayo mulai latihannya! Pasang kuda-kudamu!" seru Lacus pada Kira. Wajahnya berubah serius dan seram seperti biasanya.

'_Apa-apaan dia? Apa dia benar-benar punya kepribadian ganda?' _pikir Kira. Kemudian Kira mencoba memasang kuda-kuda seperti yang diajarkan Lacus kemarin.

Hari ini adalah latihan 'bela diri' kedua untuk Kira sejak kemarin. Walaupun baru latihan dasar, ini sudah seperti penyiksaan menurut Kira. Tapi, ini lebih baik ketimbang dirinya menghadapi Athrun tanpa perbekalan apapun. Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Peribahasa itu yang selalu memotivasi Kira. Apakah Kira berhasil menguasai teknik berkelahi yang baik dan benar dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu? Kita lihat saja.

.

* * *

><p><strong>...TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p>Yap! This is it! Chapter empaaat~<p>

sepeertinya chapter ini gagal. iya gak sih?

saya minta maaf atas ke-super-terlambatan update nya.

saya sadar banyak hal aneh di chapter ini seperti speaker setinggi lutut. emangnya ada? adain aja deh.

dan aduuuh kira OOC banget itu kayanya! yaudahlah ya, biar mereka so sweet. setuju? nggak so sweet ya? yaudah *dilempar baskom*

sungai Minerva? gubrak! apaan itu? yah mohon dimaklumi karena saya buntu memikirkan nama sungainya. maafkan sayaa T_T

oh iya, buat yang gak tahu, lagu yang dipakai liriknya di atas itu judulnya A Song of Love - Kiroro. Lirik bait awal dan yang selanjutnya yang dinyanyiin Lacus nadanya jauh berbeda.

genrenya diatas romance, tapi apakah ada kesan romantisnya? semoga ada *berdoa*

.

ini balasan review yang tidak login...

natsu doraguniru: kushina uzumaki? itu kan di Naruto. ini fandom Gundam Seed, jadi berbeda ya :)

Magus-15IchiGo: ehehe iya si Kira ceritanya dilatih biar cowok dikit lah gitu *ditampol*

eyeshield 21: yap! nih udah update :)

.

oke. akhir kata mohon maaf atas segala ke-abal-an dan ke-tidaknyambungan yang ada di sini.

jangan lupa tulis unek-uneknya di ripiu! ripiu! REVIEW! :D

see you later!


	5. Chapter 5

**a Gundam Seed Fanfiction**

**~Just a Contract~**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed milik Sunrise**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: Kira X Lacus**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(?), lebai, dll.**

Hope you enjoy!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Selang semenit kemudian, koridor sekolah langsung dipenuhi anak-anak yang berhamburan ingin pulang. Walaupun begitu, tidak sedikit juga yang masih berdiam di kelas untuk sekedar ngobrol sambil menunggu kegiatan klub.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih duduk di kursinya. Menatapi –atau lebih tepatnya meratapi- selembar kertas persegi panjang yang dipegangnya. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya, lalu mengacak rambutnya, lalu kembali memandangi kertas itu.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Segitu stresnya gak dapat nilai tertinggi?" Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara kemudian menghela napas panjang, "Bukan begitu. Rasanya bingung dan... yah pokoknya begitulah," jawabnya.

"Tapi nilaimu ini gak bisa dibilang jelek, kan?" Temannya itu menunjuk-nunjuk angka bertinta merah yang tercetak di pinggir kanan atas kertas tadi.

"Tetap saja nilaimu lebih tinggi dariku, Shinn," balas pemuda itu dengan lesunya.

"Ya ampun, Kira! Sudahlah, yang penting gak mengulang, kan?" ujar Shinn kesal. Ia tidak tahu temannya itu akan segini stresnya memikirkan nilai ulangan fisika yang diterimanya setengah jam sebelum bel pulang tadi. 80 bukan nilai yang jelek, kan? Atau memang begini rasanya jika baru pertama kali mendapat nilai tidak sempurna? Bahkan mendekati sempurna saja tidak, begitu pikir Kira.

"Masalahnya bukan hanya ini, semua nilaiku turun. Ibuku akan mencecarku nanti," lirih Kira.

"Ibu tidak akan memarahimu hanya karena itu. Kau tidak usah takut begitu," timpal seorang gadis pirang yang tiba-tiba sudah bersandar di pinggir meja Kira.

Kira melirik adik kembar non-identiknya sebentar, lalu beralih ke Shinn dan kemudian menarik kertas ulangannya dari tangan temannya itu, "Ya, ya, aku mengerti," katanya sambil berdiri. Ia menarik tasnya dari atas meja kemudian berjalan ke luar.

"Kau harus pastikan dia tidak bunuh diri nanti malam, Cagalli."

"Oh, tahukah kau itu sangat berlebihan, Shinn?" Cagalli memutar bola matanya kemudian berjalan menuju mejanya dan mulai merapikan semua barang yang tergeletak tidak beraturan di sana.

.

.

.

"Dia terlambat," gumam seorang gadis cantik sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai sampai menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Mungkin kali ini kau harus menjemputnya, Lacus," usul Luna. Rupanya ia tidak kalah bosan dengan teman satu gengnya itu.

Baru saja Lacus hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, terlihat seorang laki-laki berjalan menyusuri lapangan yang terbilang luas ini menuju mereka. Laki-laki itu berhenti di depan Lacus dan Luna yang sudah menunggu tidak sabar. Ia menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, mencari alasan. Tapi, belum sempat ia mengatakan alasannya, Luna sudah keburu menyelanya.

"Lama sekali, sih! Jam berapa ini hah?"

"Maaf. Tadi-"

"Cepat siapkan dirimu!" potong Lacus. Mata birunya menatap Kira dalam-dalam. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan pemuda ini.

Kira menurut. Ia melepas blazer dan ranselnya lalu meletakkannya begitu saja di tanah. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kira bisa mendengar Lacus meneriaki nama salah seorang temannya. Kemudian terlihat seorang gadis berjalan malas menuju mereka sambil memilin rambut kuningnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, Kira akan mencoba melawan Luna dan Stellar. Aku akan memperhatikan dari jarak yang agak jauh. Kalian boleh saling serang sepuasnya," tutur Lacus yang kemudian berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Menyediakan arena tidak resmi untuk mereka bertarung.

Gadis yang tadi dipanggil Stellar ini terlihat paling kekanakan di antara teman-teman Lacus yang lain. Sifatnya itu memungkinkannya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diduga. Suasana seketika menegang, membuat Kira berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka yang mau menyerang. Tapi jelas sekali Kira yang paling terlihat ketakutan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Ketakutan, eh?" sindir Luna.

"Kau yang menyerang duluan, dong!" desak Stellar.

Tidak ada pilihan lain buat Kira selain menuruti mereka. Kira mencoba menendang. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, cukup. Tiga-tiganya tidak ada yang kena. Kali ini Kira mencoba pukulan. Sudah berkali-kali, masih belum mengenai mereka sekali pun. Sejak tadi Luna dan Stellar hanya menghindar sambil senyum-senyum mengintimidasi.

Kira mencoba lagi, kali ini ada perlawanan dari mereka. Kira sudah jelas menjadi korban di sini. Ia tidak berhasil menyerang Luna dan Stellar, atau setidaknya menghindari mereka. Yang ada sekarang adalah badannya terasa seperti habis diinjak sepuluh gajah. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Adegan saling serang yang berlangsung kurang lebih lima menit itu terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Luna dan Stellar maju berbarengan dan melayangkan tendangan memutar. Otomatis Kira tersungkur dengan wajah yang –err- babak belur akibat benturan keras dari kiri dan kanannya. Kira melambai, isyarat menyerah.

Lacus menyuruh Luna dan Stellar berhenti. Mereka mengerti dan kembali duduk bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Lacus menghampiri Kira yang masih telentang di tanah, menarik tangannya sampai terduduk, lalu berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Apa? Jangan tertawa!" Kira agak kesal atau mungkin malu (?) karena Lacus hanya diam memperhatikan wajahnya yang lebam itu sejak tadi.

"Siapa yang tertawa?" tanya Lacus jujur. Ia lalu menyeret Kira mendekati teman-temannya.

"Tolong kotak itu!" seru Lacus pada teman-temannya. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil kotak yang dimaksud dan memberikannya ke Lacus. "Oh ya, tolong air juga. Ambil saja dari situ," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ransel Kira. Luna yang berada paling dekat segera mengeluarkan botol air minum lalu menyerahkannya ke tangan gadis itu.

Lacus berterima kasih lalu mendudukkan Kira di atas tanah yang memang beralaskan rumput seluas lapangannya. Kira masih tidak mengerti apa yang mau dilakukan gadis ini padanya. Apa dia belum puas melihat Kira babak belur begini? Entahlah, Kira hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

"Aku selalu sedia ini. Tapi tidak pernah terpakai karena kau memang tidak pernah luka, kan?" ujar Lacus sambil membuka kotak itu. Ia mengeluarkan alkohol dan kapas secukupnya. Ternyata itu kotak obat. Kira bisa tenang sekarang karena itu bukan kotak berisi rantai atau apapun yang bisa menambah jejak luka di badannya. Lacus menuangkan sedikit air pada kapas untuk membersihkan luka Kira kemudian menyerahkan botol air itu padanya, menyuruh Kira minum.

"Sekarang jadi terpakai. Terima kasih padamu yang lesu sekali hari ini. Padahal kukira kau tidak akan sampai begini. Setidaknya kau bisa mengimbangi mereka." Lagi-lagi Lacus yang bicara. Sepertinya Kira selain lesu juga malas bersuara hari ini, membuat Lacus semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi sebelum kau ke sini?" Pertanyaan Lacus barusan hanya seperti angin lalu di telinga Kira. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya terpusat pada sentuhan lembut gadis di depannya. Gadis itu sedang mengobati luka di wajahnya. Lembut sekali, Kira hampir tidak merasakan sakitnya tersentuh alkohol.

Ini pertama kalinya Kira merasa wajahnya sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis. Tapi Lacus terlihat biasa saja, mungkin dia sudah terbiasa mengobati luka seperti ini. Karena itu Kira bisa mengerti kalau gadis ini tidak tahu dirinya sedang salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar Kira sudah memegangi telapak tangan Lacus sejak tadi. Membuat gadis itu berhenti mengusap-usap lukanya.

"Ki-Kira, ada apa dengan tanganku?" Kali ini pertanyaan Lacus berhasil mengalihkan Kira.

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa. Maaf." Kira buru-buru menjawab sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih aneh yang mungkin dilakukannya.

"Ya sudah. Sinikan tanganmu," pinta Lacus. Kira menjulurkan tangannya yang lumayan banyak tergores luka. Lacus hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu kembali mengobati luka Kira.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit berlalu, Lacus memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta. "Selesai," katanya sambil tersenyum puas melihat pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada teman-teman jika mereka melihatku begini?" tanya Kira setengah frustasi. Kini sudah melekat dua buah perban persegi berplester di wajahnya. Ditambah perban yang melingkari sepertiga lengannya, Kira terlihat nyaris seperti pasien operasi patah tulang.

"Terjatuh di jalan," jawab Lacus santai. Kira hanya menunduk pasrah. Untung saja besok libur akhir pekan, jadi ia bisa menyembunyikan lukanya sampai dua hari ke depan. Setelah itu ia bisa segera mengenyahkan perban-perban ini.

"Lacus, ke sini sebentar!" Lacus menoleh ke asal suara di belakangnya. Terlihat Luna mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, menyuruhnya mendekat.

Lacus menenteng kotak obatnya dan berjalan mendekati Luna. Sesampainya di sana, Luna mengangsurkan selembar kertas padanya. Lacus menerimanya dengan sedikit bingung. Iris biru mudanya segera memindai kertas ulangan itu. Tertulis Kira Yamato pada kolom nama di sana.

"Sepertinya ini yang membuatnya tidak serius tadi," terka Luna. Lacus mencerna sebentar pendapat Luna barusan, kemudian mengangguk. Pertanda setuju.

Gadis itu kembali menghampiri Kira yang sedang memegangi lukanya. "Ini punyamu?" tanyanya sembari menungayun-ayunkan kertas itu di depan Kira. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya. Mimik mukanya seketika berubah setelah melihat objek di depan matanya. Ia segera menyambar kertas itu dari tangan Lacus dan meremasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini? Dengar ya, menurutku, itu tidak jelek." Lacus mengambil paksa kertas yang sekarang berbentuk bola tersebut lalu membuka lipatannya. Meluruskannya agar tulisannya bisa terbaca. Kira hanya melengos dan membiarkan Lacus mencoret-coret kertas itu dengan pensil yang digenggamnya saat kembali ke sini. _'Apa yang digambarnya? Mau meledekku, ya?'_ batin Kira.

"Kau hanya kurang teliti. Caranya sudah benar, tapi salah hitung." Kira langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa yang bicara. Telinganya tidak salah, yang tadi itu benar suara Lacus. Gadis itu duduk di hadapannya sambil menunjukkan hasil coretannya.

Bukan gambar atau tulisan lelucon, yang dilihat Kira malah rentetan rumus fisika lengkap dengan angka bakunya. Ia membalas tatapan Lacus dengan pandangan bertanya. Otaknya masih belum bisa menerima arti dari kombinasi simbol dan angka itu.

Lacus mengerti, pemuda ini minta dijelaskan. Ia memulai penjelasannya dari coretan pertamanya. Kira mendengarkan setiap kalimat Lacus dan mencoba memahaminya. Sesekali ia tersenyum mendengar kalimat Lacus yang menurut Kira unik. Bahasa sendiri memang lebih mudah dipahami ketimbang bahasa buku, bukan?

"Sudah mengerti, kan?" tanya Lacus pada Kira. Pemuda itu terlihat mengangguk kecil setelah selesai menuliskan sederet angka pada kertas yang tiba-tiba jadi lusuh itu. Sekarang, kertas ulangan itu sudah dipenuhi coretan-coretan di setiap bagian kosongnya.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kira pelan. "Ternyata kau mengerti yang begini juga, ya? Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?" lanjutnya sambil memandangi Lacus yang sedang berusaha menguncir rambut panjangnya.

"Buat apa bilang-bilang? Yang penting sekarang bisa berguna, kan?" balas Lacus cuek. Tangannya masih sibuk mengumpulkan helai-helai rambutnya yang terbilang tebal.

"Karena itu kau masih diizinkan memakai seragam ini?" tebak Kira.

"Kau menyadarinya? Kurang lebih begitu. Mereka tidak mengeluarkanku dari sekolah karena beranggapan otakku bisa berguna untuk nama baik sekolah..." Lacus berhenti sebentar untuk mengikat simpul terkahir dari pita yang melingkari rambutnya sekarang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kira, "...mereka sering memanggilku ke BP untuk menyuruhku berhenti berkelahi dan belajar dengan normal di kelas. Tapi aku terlalu bosan untuk hanya duduk diam mendengarkan guru mengoceh," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Pertanyaan yang mengganjal Kira selama ini terjawab sempurna. Pasti ada alasan yang membuat gadis ini tidak dikeluarkan dan masih diizinkan berkeliaran dengan seragam ORB High School, sekolah yang bisa dibilang elit. Diluar dugaan, penyebabnya adalah kepintaran gadis cuek ini.

"Kapan kau belajar?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Kira. Rasa penasaran yang mendorong Kira menanyakannya. Karena setahunya, Lacus hanya berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah, atau makan dengan teman gengnya di kantin, atau mengobrol di lapangan ini saat jam pelajaran. Tidak jarang juga dia diseret ke ruang BP karena tertangkap basah berkelahi dengan sekolah lain.

"Aku belajar kalau aku mau. Misalnya di rumah kalau tiba-tiba ingin, aku belajar. Atau di sini, atau bahkan kalau lagi _mood_, aku belajar di kelas," jawabnya santai. Melihat tatapan aneh Kira, ia segera menambahkan, "Tentu saja aku punya buku, Kira."

Mendengar itu, Kira malah tertawa. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini membaca pikirannya yang sedang memikirkan buku.

"Emangnya kamu, belajar terus-terusan. Menurutku, belajar yang begitu sangat menyiksa dan menyita waktu. Sayang, kan, kalau waktu berharga kita terbuang cuma untuk menekuni buku setiap hari? Otak juga perlu istirahat."

"Yang penting itu kualitas, bukan kuantitas. Aku yakin kamu sebenarnya capek," lanjut Lacus.

Kira hanya memandangi Lacus sambil tersenyum. Rupanya gadis ini bisa bicara benar juga. "Kau benar. Aku memang lelah," sahut Kira. Ia kemudian menengadah menatap langit, sekaligus menyamarkan wajahnya yang merona akibat tepukan lembut tangan Lacus di pipi kanannya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kakakmu itu kemana, sih? Dia selalu menghilang setelah bel terakhir," tanya Shinn pada teman sekelasnya, Cagalli, yang juga adalah adiknya Kira.

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin dia ada les lagi," jawab Cagalli seadanya. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Kira sering pulang petang akhir-akhir ini. Ia menduga kakaknya diikutkan les lagi oleh ibu mereka.

Shinn tidak menyahut lagi. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya tadi, Shinn tidak menemukan siapa pun di kelas kecuali Cagalli yang sedang heboh sendiri memainkan _game_ di ponselnya. Alhasil, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama, lagipula rumah mereka searah.

Langkah Cagalli terhenti ketika mereka melewati lapangan yang memang dekat dari sekolah. Matanya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya sedang duduk bersila di rumput, berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. "Itu... Kira, kan? Lalu yang di depannya itu..."

"Lacus. Jadi begini les barunya Kira?" sambung Shinn yang ikut memperhatikan sahabatnya dari kejauhan.

"Masa? Dia pacaran setiap hari?" tanya Cagalli pada dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, Kira tidak pernah tertarik dengan urusan wanita. Yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pelajaran hanya komputer, atau laptop, atau notebook, atau apalah itu. Pokoknya benda kotak dengan sejuta aplikasi di dalamnya itu.

Shinn hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Cagalli. Sedikit banyak ia kagum pada Lacus yang bisa membuat Kira menurutinya. Meski awalnya terpaksa, siapa yang tahu kalau lama-kelamaan Kira menikmatinya? Shinn menepuk pelan pundak Cagalli, menyuruhnya meneruskan langkahnya. Cagalli mengerti, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung saja pada Kira nanti.

.

.

.

Kira merasa sangat sial. Sepulangnya dari latihan tadi, ibunya langsung mencecarnya. Bukan masalah nilainya yang turun, melainkan arti dari semua lukanya yang diperban itu. Kira tidak sanggup berbohong pada ibunya. Walaupun akhirnya ia mengikuti jawaban Lacus, karena ia memang 'terjatuh' saat latihan tadi. Ditambah lagi Cagalli yang terus mendesaknya untuk menjelaskan sejujur-jujurnya tentang hubungannya dengan Lacus.

Belum selesai sampai di situ, ibunya menyuruhnya membeli sup krim di toko favoritnya. Ibunya tidak mau sup dari toko lain karena merasa sudah cocok dengan rasa di sana. Kira tidak habis pikir kenapa ibunya cepat sekali berubah pikiran. Tadi ia tampak sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya itu yang pulang dalam keadaan luka-luka, tapi sekarang malah menyuruhnya berjalan jauh malam-malam. Entahlah, mungkin memang begini rasanya kalau punya ayah yang kerja di luar negeri. Ayah yang jarang pulang memaksa ibunya untuk menyuruh Kira melakukan tugas laki-laki.

"Ternyata masih ramai." Kira bergumam sambil menyapu pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia sedang berjalan di Archangel Street, jalan yang kemarin menjadi lokasi ngamennya. Ya, toko makanan yang menjual sup krim itu terletak di jalan ini. Walaupun tidak sebanyak siang hari, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang temasuk banyak dilihat dari waktunya, pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Iris violetnya berhenti bergerak ketika melihat dari kejauhan bayangan seseorang sedang berdiri di pinggir jembatan yang menyebrangi sungai Minerva. Lampu warna-warni jalan membantu memperjelas penglihatannya. Semakin jelas, Kira merasa semakin mengenal sosok itu.

"Lacus? Sedang apa dia malam-malam begini?"

Kira beranjak dari tempatnya. Langkahnya yang semula pelan berubah menjadi lari ketika ia melihat sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai Lacus itu memanjat pagar jembatan. Semakin dekat, semakin tampak tatapan kosong Lacus pada air yang mengalir pelan di bawahnya. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi mempertegas dugaan Kira akan apa yang mau dilakukannya. _'Bodoh,' _umpat Kira dalam hati. Ia mempercepat larinya secepat yang dia bisa.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~To be continued~<strong>

* * *

><p>Halo minna-san, saya udah update chapter 5 nih *ditabok*<p>

Oke, saya tahu emang lama banget. Mohon maafkan saya (_ _")

Di chap ini gak terlalu ada konfliknya karena emang cuma pengantar aja *gaya*

Mohon maaf kalau adegan berantemnya gak kerasa. Saya gak pandai menuliskannya, sih.

Mohon maaf juga kalo romance nya super duper dikit atau malah gak ada (?)

Apa saya perlu ganti genre ya?

Oh iya, saya juga rubah genre General jadi Friendship. Cocok gak kalo itu? Abisnya daripada General, agak-agak gimanaaa gitu~

Setelah mencoba-coba berbagai jenis spasi, saya merasa nyaman dengan yang model ini.

Menurut kalian chapter ini gimana? Jawab di review ya!

Ja~, mata ne minna-saaan ^o^

Jangan lupa... Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yap, halo semua! Lama tidak jumpa ^^

This is it, chapter 6! Langsung aja ya!

.

**a Gundam Seed Fanfiction**

**~Just a Contract~**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed milik Sunrise dan Bandai**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing: Kira X Lacus**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, lebai, typo(?), dll.**

**Happy reading!**

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

.

Malam itu, jembatan yang menyebrangi sungai Minerva ramai seperti biasa. Apalagi, ini malam akhir pekan. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mengobrol sambil memandangi sungai. Mereka tidak menyadari seorang gadis sedang memandangi sungai itu dengan tatapan kosong.

'_Anginnya dingin sekali. Pasti... air di bawah sana juga dingin, kan? Kalau aku jatuh, bisa-bisa badanku langsung beku. Hatiku juga akan beku. Benar juga, aku hanya tinggal jatuh, lalu semua selesai. Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi.'_

Perlahan gadis itu memanjat pagar jembatan dengan gemetaran. '_Hanya tinggal menjatuhkan diri, Lacus. Kau pasti bisa,' _batinnya lagi.

Tepat setelah Lacus melompat, Kira meraih tangannya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Lacus spontan berteriak setelah sadar ia tidak jadi terjatuh. Rasa takutnya yang tadi hilang kini muncul kembali.

Kira segera menariknya ke atas. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Lacus gemetar hebat juga berkeringat. Setelah mereka berhasil berdiri lagi, kerumunan orang yang tadi sempat mengelilingi mereka mulai bubar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh!" Kira menangkup kedua pipi Lacus dengan tangannya, memaksa gadis itu mendongak menatapnya.

Lacus tidak bisa menjawab. Entah kenapa bibirnya tiba-tiba kaku, tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Semakin lama menatap mata Kira malah membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

"Jangan pernah berpikir melakukan itu lagi!" ujar Kira setengah berteriak. Pemuda itu menarik gadis yang gemetaran di depannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf," bisik Lacus pelan sekali. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya yang akhirnya tumpah keluar. Lacus menangis sesenggukan dalam dekapan Kira.

Kira melepas pelukannya setelah Lacus menjadi lebih tenang. Walaupun tubuhnya masih gemetar, setidaknya tangisnya sudah tidak seperti tadi. Ia mengajak gadis itu menepi ke sebuah minimarket cepat saji dan menyuruhnya menunggu di kursi luar sementara ia membeli minum di dalam.

"Ini untukmu. Minumlah," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas kepada Lacus. Lacus mengambilnya kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Kira mencoba bertanya.

Lacus hanya diam. Matanya menatap kosong gelas kertas di genggamannya. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Terserah kamu jika tidak mau menceritakannya," lanjut Kira. Padahal ia penasaran setengah mati.

"Ibu..." Kira langsung menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar Lacus bicara.

"Sejak kecil ayah bilang padaku kalau ibu... ibu sudah meninggal. Tapi... tadi seseorang datang ke rumahku. Dia bilang ibu sedang sakit dan ingin sekali bertemu denganku..." Lacus terus saja menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai mengalir lagi. Ingatannya tentang kejadian beberapa jam lalu kembali terulang.

.

.

.

"Jadi... kamu tidak boleh bertemu ibumu?" Kira memberanikan diri bertanya setelah Lacus berhenti bercerita. Lacus mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini Lacus menggeleng, "Ayah tidak pernah membicarakan soal itu," jawabnya pelan.

Kira berhenti bertanya. Menurut cerita Lacus tadi, ayahnya sendiri sudah menganggapnya tidak berguna lagi. Tidak heran gadis ini sempat berpikir mengakhiri hidupnya seperti tadi.

"Aku... harus bagaimana, Kira?" tanya Lacus sambil menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Sesekali air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dikontrol.

Kira terlalu bingung untuk menjawab. Ia masih tidak menyangka Lacus punya masalah seperti ini di keluarganya. Ia lalu menarik Lacus mendekat, memeluknya lagi. Berharap dengan begini bisa mengurangi beban pikiran gadis ini.

"Apapun masalahmu, jangan pernah berpikir melakukan itu lagi," bisik Kira sambil membelai rambut merah muda gadis di pelukannya.

Terjadi keheningan panjang di antara mereka setelah itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani bicara karena tidak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan. Tiba-tiba angin malam kembali berhembus. Membuat gadis cantik itu menggigil dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas kertas hangat di tangannya. Wajar saja, Lacus berlari dari rumahnya dengan emosi. Ia tidak peduli apapun lagi saat itu selain pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari rumahnya.

Kira yang melihat itu melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Lacus. Gadis itu menoleh sebentar, ia mendapati Kira tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Lacus mengerti lalu menurut saja untuk memakainya. Ini tawaran bagus daripada dia mati kedinginan.

"Sudah tengah malam. Sebaiknya kamu pulang," usul Kira.

Lacus langsung menggeleng keras, "Tidak mau."

"Lacus-"

"Aku tidak mau pulang dan bertemu ayah."

Kira menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. Ia bisa mengerti kalau Lacus tidak mau pulang. Tapi masalahnya, gadis ini mau ke mana kalau tidak pulang?

"Lalu, kamu mau ke mana? Ini sudah malam."

"Aku ikut denganmu. Ke mana saja terserah," jawabnya tegas.

Gadis ini mulai memerintahnya lagi. Kira semakin bingung dengan jawaban Lacus. Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Kira memutuskan pulang saja.

"Aku mau pulang. Tetap mau ikut?" tanya Kira, berharap Lacus berubah pikiran. Tapi, gadis itu malah mengangguk.

Kira menghela napas. "Ya sudahlah," sahutnya pasrah.

.

.

.

Kira berdebar-debar menunggu di depan rumahnya. Ia tidak sanggup –lebih tepatnya tidak mau- membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ibunya nanti ketika melihat Lacus. Belum sempat memikirkan alasan, pintu rumahnya keburu terbuka.

"Kira, kenapa lama sekali? Memangnya antriannya sepanjang itu? Mana-" Kalimat Via, ibu Kira, terhenti begitu ia melihat sesosok perempuan mengekori anak lelakinya.

Kira menunduk, tidak berani memandang ibunya. "Mm... Ibu, aku minta maaf. Aku lupa soal supnya," jawabnya pelan.

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari ibunya, Kira mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat ibunya melirik Lacus lalu melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya padanya.

"Oh iya, ini... temanku. Namanya Lacus. Karena ada suatu masalah dia akan menginap sementara di sini. Boleh, kan, Bu?" Pertanyaan Kira itu lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan di telinga Via.

"Oh? Ehm... Y-ya, tentu saja. Silakan masuk, Lacus-chan!" balas Via sambil mempersilakan tamu dadakannya masuk. Ia berlagak biasa saja padahal dalam hatinya berjanji akan mencecar Kira.

Lacus yang sedari tadi hanya membisu di belakang Kira tersenyum singkat kemudian mengikuti Cagalli menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati bersama. Sementara itu, Kira masih "ditahan" di ruang keluarga oleh ibunya.

"Baiklah, Kira. Sekarang jelaskan semuanya. Semuanya!"

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kira terbangun karena aroma khas kayu manis berhasil menggelitik indra penciumannya. Ia segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi, supaya terlihat lebih segar. Setelah selesai, Kira dengan semangat berlari menuju ruang makan. Begitu sampai di dapur, Kira dibuat terbelalak oleh pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang Lacus sedang asyik membuat sarapan bersama ibunya. Bahkan mereka ngobrol sambil sesekali tertawa renyah.

"Sepertinya ibu suka dengan dia." Tiba-tiba Cagalli berbisik di samping telinga Kira.

"Ca-Cagalli! Bikin kaget saja! Memangnya kenapa kalau ibu suka?" Kira berusaha terdengar tenang, padahal wajahnya sedang merona. Cagalli tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum jahil lalu menghampiri ibunya dan Lacus di dapur.

"Pagi, Kira! Ayo sarapan!" sapa ibunya begitu melihat Kira.

"Ah, i-iya."

Mereka berempat kemudian duduk bersama di meja makan. Di tengah kedamaian itu, Via mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang menurut Kira dan Lacus sangat ambigu.

"Kamu pintar memasak ya, Lacus-chan! Kamu pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik buat Kira nanti," ujar Via tanpa dosa.

Sekejap saja Kira dan Lacus tersedak sampai hampir memuntahkan makanan mereka. Mereka saling pandang sebentar sebelum mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan mereka di depan wajah Via.

"Lho, kenapa? Memangnya ibu salah? Setiap pasangan, kan, maunya langgeng sampai menikah," tambahnya lagi. Via berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat dua remaja di depannya sedang merona hebat.

Melihat Lacus yang menunduk saja, Kira mencoba membantah. "B-bukan begitu. A-aku... ma-maksudku... kami..." Kira bingung sendiri dengan kalimatnya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba gagap begini?

"Mereka mau lulus sekolah dulu, Bu. Baru setelah itu menikah. Iya, kan, Kira?" timpal Cagalli penuh kemenangan. Sepertinya gadis pirang ini benar-benar terhibur pagi ini.

Kira tahu, pasti Cagalli yang bercerita pada ibu mereka soal ini. Karena seingatnya, ia tidak mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Lacus adalah sepasang kekasih. Merasa kalah telak, Kira hanya memberi _death glare _paling mematikan pada Cagalli yang dibalas juluran lidah oleh adiknya itu.

"Oh ya, Lacus-chan, tante sudah dengar masalahmu dari Kira. Mungkin ayahmu sedang capek jadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Lupakan saja, ya!" ujar Via sambil tersenyum manis.

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menginap di sini," jawab Lacus.

"Tidak masalah. Kamu malah membantu sekali. Lain kali menginap lagi juga boleh, kok! Siapa tahu ayah sedang ada di sini-"

"Ibuuu!" Kira segera menyela sebelum ibunya mengoceh lagi.

Tidak terjadi hal aneh lainnya setelah itu. Mereka makan dengan tenang walaupun Kira dan Lacus masih salah tingkah. Hanya saja, Via terlihat senang mengobrol dan bertanya ini-itu kepada Lacus. Ini gawat menurut Kira, karena jika ibunya sudah suka, ia akan benar-benar serius. Meski begitu, sebagian hatinya merasa lega luar biasa mengetahui ibunya mau menerima Lacus. Kira senang, tentu saja. Itu yang membuat seulas senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya, dan terlihat oleh Cagalli.

.

.

.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu. Terima kasih banyak, Kira."

"Tidak masalah."

Hening. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka duduk berdua di depan tivi. Tidak bisa dibilang menonton karena mereka memang sama sekali tidak konsentrasi pada acara tivi. Sebenarnya mereka bingung mau melakukan apa setelah Via minta izin pergi karena ada urusan di luar dan Cagalli ikut-ikutan keluar dengan alasan bertemu teman.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujar Kira tanpa menoleh dari layar tivi.

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Soal ayah dan ibuku, kan?"

Kira tersentak, ia baru ingat masalah itu. "Oh ya, itu. Juga, omongan ibuku tadi pagi."

"Ah, hahaha. Tenang saja. Tapi ibumu itu menyenangkan, ya."

"Oh ya? Syukurlah kalau dia tidak menyebalkan."

Hening lagi. Kira yang tidak tahan dengan atmosfir ini mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hei Lacus, kamu tidak menyuruhku latihan?"

"Jadi kamu merasa sudah sembuh total?" Lacus memperhatikan perban dan plester yang menempel di wajah Kira. "Kalau iya, kita bisa mulai sekarang," lanjutnya.

Kira panik, tidak menyangka candaannya dianggap serius, "Tidak, belum. Lebih baik kita istirahat, kan? Kamu juga pasti capek lari-larian semalaman," sahutnya sambil_ nyengir_.

Lacus tertawa sambil memukul pelan lengan pemuda di sampingnya. Kira yang panik terlihat lucu sekali di mata gadis ini. Sementara itu, Kira senang bisa membuat Lacus tertawa. Berarti dia benar-benar merasa lebih baik dan tidak lagi memikirkan soal kemarin. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terpikirkan di otak Kira.

"Lacus, bagaimana kalau kita pergi main?" tanya Kira hati-hati.

"Main?"

"Iya. Main ke taman bermain, misalnya," jawab Kira malu-malu. Meski begitu, ia sangat berharap Lacus mau menerima ajakannya.

"Maksudmu kencan?" Ding dong! Lacus menebak dengan tepat. Kira memang sengaja memanipulasi kata itu dengan sederet kalimat tadi.

"Apapun itulah. Walaupun kita hanya pura-pura pacaran, tapi kita harus meniru yang aslinya, kan?" Wajah Kira memerah lagi, belum pernah seumur hidupnya ia mengajak kencan seorang gadis.

Lacus tertawa kecil dengan pilihan kata yang digunakan Kira, "Menurutmu begitu? Baiklah, sepertinya menyenangkan,"senyumnya.

"Ehem! Jadi ada yang mau bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku?" Kira dan Lacus serempak menoleh ke asal suara di belakang mereka. Ternyata Cagalli sudah mendengar obrolan mereka sejak tadi.

Kira buru-buru menyanggah, "Caga-"

"Cagalli juga boleh ikut, kok. Iya, kan, Kira?" potong Lacus.

"Baiklah, kau juga ikut," sahut Kira sambil melengos kesal. Kira juga tidak tahu kenapa dia harus kesal, bukankah makin ramai makin asyik?

Cagalli menampakkan senyum kemenangannya. Mereka segera bersiap-siap dan setuju untuk berangkat satu jam lagi. Lacus sempat bingung karena dia tidak membawa sehelai baju pun ke sini. Untuk mandi pagi saja, dia pinjam kausnya Cagalli.

Melihat Lacus yang kebingungan, Cagalli mengahmpirinya, "Tenang saja, Lacus. Begini-begini aku juga punya baju feminim."

"Baju feminim? Tidak usah, aku lebih suka yang biasa saja, Cagalli," sanggah Lacus. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke baju-baju wara cerah yang menurutnya merepotkan. Lacus seringkali tersandung jika mengenakan baju macam itu.

"Tidak. Aku akan membuat Kira terpesona. Lihat saja!" sahut Cagalli sambil mengepalkan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli tidak menghiraukan Lacus berusaha menolaknya. Ia segera menarik teman yang baru dikenalnya semalam itu naik menuju kamarnya. Bersiap membuat kejutan untuk kakaknya tercinta, Kira Yamato.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~To be continue~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fiuh~ akhirnya chapter 6 selesai. Saya terharu :')

Ohisashiburi desu ne~ minna-sama ^^ *digampar*

Oke, saya tahu ini update yang sangat terlambat, karena itu mohon maafkan saya *bow*

Jadi, inilah chapter 6. Hanya ini yang bisa saya ketik. Maaf kalu gak nyambung atau lebai atau gaje.

Sekali lagi maaf! *bow* (lagi)

Untuk chap selanjutnya juga gak janji bisa cepat ya :'D

Yaudah, saya sudahi aja curcol gaje ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca! Terima kasih juga yang sudah review! Hontou ni arigato~u! (_"_)

Review jangan lupa ya! Review dari kalian sangat mempengatuhi daya ketikku (?) ^^

Jaa mata~

-Seiba


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**:- baru sadar dari kemarin gak pake ini. Maafin Sei T.T

Fiuuuuh~ akhirnya bisa update juga. Senangnya~~~~

Maaf (lagi) karena keterlambatan kali ini yang udah melewati batas kewajaran *bow*

Saya sendiri juga bingung gimana caranya biar bisa update rutin XO

Mau balas review dari flay lovers: Begitukah? Ano ... sebenernya saya gak maksud merendah atau gimana, cuma merasa gak enak aja karena update yang sangat amat telat sekali. Tapi, kalau kamu beranggapan begitu, hm ... maaf ya! Dimaafin, kan? Sip. Terima kasih sudah mau baca :)

Dan untuk Ritsu-ken: Aku cobain elipsi nih :p Bersedia koreksi lagi kali ini? Hehehe, sankyuu ya concrit-nya!

Oh iya, saya ubah genre lagi. Plin-plan banget ya? Soalnya ngerasa rada gak nyambung gimana gitu. Aduh jadi bingung. Pokoknya selamat membaca dan ... berikan komentar juga masukanmu di review yaa! Arigatou gozaimasu :D

.

**a Gundam Seed Fanfiction**

**~Just a Contract~**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed milik Sunrise dan Bandai**

**Warning: AU, OOC, mirip sinetron, typo(?), dll.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

.

.

"Ayo berangkat!" Kira segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara adik kembarnya.

Baru saja mau membalas ucapan Cagalli, Kira mendadak tidak bisa bicara setelah melihat penampilan gadis yang sangat dikenalnya namun tiba-tiba menjadi tidak bisa dikenali yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Cagalli.

"L-Lacus...?" Kira menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kepala sampai kaki, kaki menuju kepala.

Benar-benar, Cagalli benar-benar melaksanakannya dengan baik. Ia berhasil membuat Kira tertegun. Namun bukan karena apa, melainkan karena Lacus terlihat ... kacau. Rambut merah mudanya diikat ke atas setengah dengan pita kelap-kelip warna emas sisa hiasan bingkai foto tugas seni rupa milik Cagalli, sementara sisanya diikat ekor kuda. Gaun pesta hijau muda renda-renda ala lolita yang dulu dibelikan ibunya dan pernah hampir digunting oleh Cagalli menutupi tubuhnya hingga mencapai lutut, lengkap dengan kaus kaki polkadot dan sepatu pantofel merah tua.

Kira yakin Lacus akan terlihat imut-imut saja kalau ... kalau _make-up_ di wajahnya tidak setebal itu. Kulitnya yang memang sudah putih ditambah bedak yang keterlaluan putih dan lipstik merah cabai yang juga dipoleskan di pipi membuat Lacus semakin terlihat seperti boneka _Dakochan. _Kira sempat berpikir Cagalli berniat mengerjainya.

"Ya, benar ini Lacus. Bagaimana Kira? Aku hebat, kan?" sombong Cagalli sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya tanpa dosa.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Eh?"

"Sudah kuduga kau memang tidak ada bakat berdandan atau mendandani orang, Cagalli."

"Apa katamu?"

Akibat kalimat tidak perlu yang diucapkannya tadi, sekarang Kira harus menghindari murkanya Cagalli. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran tidak penting di halaman rumah mereka. Lacus yang sedari tadi menunduk karena malu setengah mati dan tidak sanggup memandang Kira menjadi semakin kesal hingga tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya.

"Berhenti kalian berdua!"

Teriakan Lacus barusan sukses membuat dua bersaudara itu berhenti. Setelah melalui beberapa argumen, Cagalli akhirnya bersedia membereskan segala kekacauan yang diperbuatnya pada teman _pink_-nya itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo pergi sekarang!" seru Cagalli setelah ia membuat penampilan Lacus kembali normal.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi. Kalian pergi saja kalau mau." Lacus duduk di sofa kemudian meraih majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu tersebut lalu pura-pura membacanya.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu nggak jadi," balas Kira lesu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa terdekat, tepat di sebelah Lacus.

"Eeeh? Kenapa?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban dan malah pandangan sinis dari mereka berdua, Cagalli mencoba berdebat lagi, "Lalu sekarang kita mau apa? Padahal aku sudah senang mau pergi maiiiin!" protesnya.

"Gara-gara kau juga sih," sinis Kira tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel di tangannya. Cagalli hanya cemberut dan meminta maaf tanpa menyadari dirinya yang sudah membuat suasana jalan-jalan menghilang sama sekali dari tempat itu.

Lacus mendongak kemudian tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalau begitu ... Kira, ayo latihan saja!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa ... jadi ... begini ... ?"

Kira terduduk lemas di tengah lapangan familiar yang akhir-akhir ini sering didatanginya. Tangannya meremas-remas rumput di sekitarnya untuk kemudian mencabutnya dan menghamburkannya lagi di sembarang tempat, bosan. Ia terlihat seperti manusia paling tidak produktif di antara tiga orang di sana.

"Aww! Apa ini?" seru Lacus tiba-tiba saat serbuk-serbuk aneh menggelitik bola matanya.

"Aaah, maafkan aku, Lacus! Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!" Kira yang panik buru-buru menghampiri Lacus dan mengusap-usap mata gadis itu.

"Apaan sih! Kau apakan mataku, Kira?" Lacus spontan memukul tangan asing yang berada di atas kelopak matanya.

Kira menarik tangannya ragu-ragu, "Maaf ... aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Tadi aku bingung, lalu aku meremas-remas rumput di sekitarku karena bosan, lalu-"

"Ya, ya, lalu masuk ke mataku. Sudah sana siap-siap! Aku mau menghubungi teman-teman untuk ke sini!" potong Lacus acuh sambil berlalu.

Kira menghela napas lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak semangat melakukan apapun. Sepertinya semua rencananya hari ini tidak ada yang berjalan benar.

"Kiraaaaaaa!"

Cagalli berhenti tepat di depan kakak kembarnya sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Ini, aku dapat tongkatnya!" serunya seraya mengayunkan sebuah batang kayu agak besar di tangan kanannya dengan semangat, membuat Kira ternganga tidak mengerti.

"Ah, terima kasih, Cagalli-chan! Sekarang kita bisa mulai sambil menunggu teman-temanku," sambar Lacus dari belakang.

Mereka kemudian melakukan pemanasan singkat untuk meregangkan otot-otot mereka agar tidak kaku nantinya.

Ckiiiiit...

Suara decit rem mobil yang berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka diikuti derap langkah kaki yang terkesan memburu membuat tiga orang ini menoleh ke asal suara di pinggir lapangan. Mata mereka sekejap terbelalak. Satu terkejut ketakutan, satu terkejut tidak menyangka, dan yang lainnya terkejut ketakutan dan tidak menyangka.

Lacus buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ketika orang-orang –lebih tepatnya pria- berseragam hitam-hitam formal itu menghampiri mereka.

"Nona Lacus," panggil salah satu pria yang juga berkacamata hitam itu. Lacus memejamkan matanya, langkahnya yang semula ingin bersembunyi di balik Kira terhenti.

"Nona-"

"Ada apa?" potong Lacus tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Anda diminta pulang oleh Tuan Siegel sekarang juga." Suara pria itu terbilang tegas dan napasnya cukup stabil untuk orang yang sepertinya baru saja berlari ratusan meter. Tidak salah Siegel Clyne mempekerjakannya sebagai _bodyguard_.

"Katakan padanya aku tidak mau pulang! Kalian boleh pergi!" bentak Lacus. Cukup keras untuk membuat Kira dan Cagalli terlonjak sedikit, namun tidak cukup tegas untuk membuat segerombolan pria berwajah datar itu takut atau sekedar terkejut.

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah mencari Anda kemana-mana, Nona. Sejak Anda pergi semalam, Tuan Siegel belum tidur sedetik pun," desak pria yang lainnya.

Lacus menghela napas panjang. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ayahnya peduli pada apapun yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Mau sepele atau serius, beliau akan selalu menyuruh orang lain mengurusnya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ya, ayahnya seperti hidup untuk bekerja. Bukan sebaliknya. Karena itu Lacus tidak percaya kalau ayahnya sampai tidak tidur karena memikirkannya.

"Tidak perlu bohong padaku. Ayah tidak mungkin-"

"Beliau ingin bicara soal ibu Anda, Nona," potong pria itu lagi tanpa izin.

Lacus terdiam. Bibirnya masih setengah terbuka mengingat ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Matanya semakin membulat dan wajahnya memanas. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan pandangannya mulai samar. Ia berusaha keras menahan bulir air mata di ujung kelopak matanya.

Lacus menunduk, "A ... apa ... maksudmu?"

"Tuan Siegel ingin menjelaskan kepada Anda mengenai ibu Anda. Beliau juga bersedia menjawab semua pertanyaan Anda. Semuanya, Nona Lacus."

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara saat itu. Kira terdiam. Matanya fokus pada gadis di sampingnya, menunggu jawabannya. Cagalli yang biasanya berisik ikut terbawa suasana. Hanya matanya yang bergantian memandang Kira, Lacus, lalu pria kacamata itu secara bergantian.

Hingga akhirnya kehenignan itu dipecah oleh suara pelan Lacus yang gemetaran, "Baiklah, aku pulang..."

.

.

.

"Tenang saja, Kira..."

Kira menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya dari sedan-sedan hitam yang melaju semakin menjauh dari lapangan itu. Dilihatnya Cagalli tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Lacus akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu cemas begitu! Ayo senyum, senyum!" seru Cagalli lagi. Kali ini sambil menonjok pelan lengan kembarannya itu.

Kira tidak menjawab. Ia menunduk, lalu tersenyum kecil.

'_Semoga berhasil, Lacus...'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continue...<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kira!"

Pemuda yang merasa dirinya terpanggil segera menoleh, didapatinya seorang gadis _blonde_ sedang berlari mendekatinya di koridor sekolah mereka.

"Ada apa, Cagalli?"

Cagalli tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan pundak kakak kembarnya. "Kau yang ada apa? Hm?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak apa-apa." Kira melengos dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Kira!"

Cagalli menyamakan langkahnya. Tidak mendapat respon apa-apa, ia berkata lagi. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin Lacus baik-baik saja."

Kira berhenti. Cagalli mengehla napas. Tebakannya benar, ini semua tentang Lacus.

"Maaf, Cagalli. Latihan hari ini mungkin akan lebih lama. Jadi, kau tidak perlu ikut dan pulang saja duluan. Sampai nanti!"

Belum sempat Cagalli menjawabnya, Kira keburu melesat menuruni tangga. Cagalli berdecak pelan. Ia lalu menuruni tangga yang tadi dilewati Kira sambil setengah melamun.

Sudah tiga hari ini Lacus tidak pernah terlihat di mana pun. Di sekolah, di lapangan, di jalan, di mana pun. Gadis itu juga tidak memberi kabar apa-apa mengenai keberadaannya kepada Kira. Dihubungi juga tidak pernah bisa. Cagalli dan Kira sudah menanyai Luna dan yang lainnya berkali-kali. Tapi jawaban mereka selalu sama, "Tidak tahu". Lacus seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Ini membuat Kira lebih sering melamun dari biasanya. Bahkan di tengah-tengah latihan, Kira seringkali tersandung, atau tertonjok, atau kecelakaan -yang sebenarnya bisa dihindari- lainnya akibat kegiatan melamunnya itu.

Cagalli menghela napas lagi._ Sepertinya Kira benar-benar..._

.

* * *

><p><strong>a Gundam Seed Fanfiction<strong>

**~Just a Contract~**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed milik Sunrise dan Bandai. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Hanya ingin menghibur.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, lebay?, typo?, dll.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

.

.

Besok, benar-benar besok, adalah hari yang paling ditakuti Kira selama ia hidup 16 tahun ini. Besok adalah hari yang dijanjikan Athrun sebagai hari penentuan. Mereka akan berhadapan satu lawan satu, tanpa senjata, untuk mengetahui siapa yang berhak memutuskan tindakan Athrun terhadap Lacus.

Apapun yang terjadi, Kira sama sekali tidak boleh kalah. Seandainya ia kalah, Lacus akan dalam bahaya, begitu juga dirinya. Bukan tidak mungkin Athrun akan menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk menghajar Kira sampai ... sampai merasa bosan hidup, mungkin? Bisa juga Athrun akan menghantui Kira dan keluarga juga seluruh kenalannya seumur hidup, seperti di film-film detektif yang suka ditontonnya.

Dosa apa yang telah dilakukan Kira sampai ia harus terlibat dengan preman-preman ini. Tapi Kira segera menepis pikiran itu. Ia sudah bertekad akan menolong Lacus, kan? Maka ia tidak boleh setengah-setengah. Tapi sungguh, ia takut.

Walaupun Luna, bahkan Stellar, sudah mengakui kemampuan berkelahinya meningkat tajam dan bisa dibilang setara dengan Stellar, Kira tetap takut. Setara dengan Stellar bukan berarti bisa mengalahkan Athrun, bahkan setara dengan Athrun saja tidak.

"Kau tidak boleh pesimis, Yamato! Ayo lebih semangat!" teriak Luna membuyarkan segala imajinasi liar di otaknya.

Kira segera menangkis tinju Stellar dan menghindari tendangan Luna yang secepat kilat itu.

"Berhenti!" perintah Luna.

Mereka bertiga berhenti. Abby, teman Lacus yang selalu duduk saat latihan dan mengaku menjadi pengamat melempar botol air mineral pada Kira.

"Terima kasih, Abby," ujar Kira dibalas anggukan malas gadis berambut hijau itu.

"Duduklah! Luruskan kakimu! Kita istirahat sebentar." Luna berjalan menuju Abby dan kembali dengan dua botol air mineral di tangannya. Ia melempar yang satunya kepada Stellar dan ditangkap gadis pirang itu dengan sempurna.

"Maaf," ujar Kira di tengah istirahat mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Stellar.

"Aku melamun lagi."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah memikirkan Lacus, dia baik-baik saja," sahut Luna.

Kira tertawa pelan, "Apa boleh buat," katanya.

"Ya, apa boleh buat kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta," sambar Stellar tanpa dosa.

Kira langsung tersedak. "Apa katamu? Aku hanya cemas karena dia tidak memberi kabar apapun dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku bertanya pada kalian tapi selalu saja bilang tidak tahu. Walaupun begitu, kalian sebegitu yakin Lacus baik-baik saja. Siapa yang tidak bingung?" Kira bicara tanpa jeda membuat Luna dan Stellar tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahaha... Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta!"

"Hentikan itu Luna. Sekarang kutanya, kenapa kau begitu yakin Lacus baik-baik saja?"

"Insting. Kami sudah lama berteman, jadi aku bisa tahu," jawab Luna di tengah tawanya yang memang sulit berhenti.

"Omong kosong. Mana ada insting macam itu?"

"Hei! Memang insting seperti itu benar-benar ada!"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakannya."

"Salah sendiri kau tidak punya orang yang benar-benar dekat denganmu."

"Tidak. Kau pasti pernah, karena kau punya saudara kembar. Mungkin kau hanya tidak sadar." Stellar tiba-tiba bersuara.

Kira memperhatikan gadis itu yang sedang menunggu tetesan terakhir air minum di botolnya turun mengenai lidahnya yang sudah menjulur. Gadis ini memang unik. "Ya, mungkin," jawab Kira sekenanya.

"Kita latihan sebentar lagi, lalu selesai. Kira, kau harus istirahat yang benar dan jangan pikirkan apapun! Kalau kau yakin, besok kau akan berhasil. Ayo mulai!" Luna mengomando sambil mengambil botol-botol kosong di tangan mereka dan melemparnya kembali kepada Abby.

_Lacus, di mana kau di saat seperti ini?_

.

.

.

Kira sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaran hari ini. Sepanjang hari, bahkan dari semalam, ia terus berkeringat sampai sapu tangannya sudah basah semua. Ia bahkan baru saja menghabiskan tisu Miriallia dan berjanji akan menggantinya nanti.

Beberapa kali ia bertemu pandang dengan Cagalli dan kembarannya itu hanya memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya di samping wajahnya, maksudnya mau menyemangatinya tanpa suara. Shinn yang duduk di sebelahnya benar-benar kebingungan dan penasaran ada apa dengan Kira hari ini.

"Kira, kau kenapa, sih?"

"Apa? Eh, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hehe."

"Kau tidak pandai bohong, Kira." Kira hanya nyengir kikuk lalu pura-pura memperhatikan penjelasan guru mereka.

Ditanya bagaimanapun, Kira selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa. Padahal Shinn tahu benar sahabatnya ini sedang ada apa-apa.

Kriiiiiiiiing!

Dan bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi.

Guru Fisika itu segera menghentikan penjelasannya dan memberi salam lalu keluar kelas. Kelas sekejap menjadi ramai karena semua orang di dalamnya berbicara. Selama satu setengah jam tadi mereka memang dilarang bicara, kecuali jika bertanya atau ngobrol yang tidak terdengar si Guru Fisika.

"Shinn, doakan aku!"

"Hah?" Shinn bingung setengah mati karena Kira tiba-tiba minta doa.

"Doakan aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu setelah hari ini."

Oke, ini benar-benar seram. Kira seperti mau pergi selamanya saja.

"Maksudmu apa, sih? Kau dimarahi Pembina Festival Sekolah lagi?"

"Bukan! Pokoknya doakan saja, ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Shinn mematung di kursinya. Barusan Kira benar-benar memelas sambil memegang pundaknya. Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa ia lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Apa-apaan dia?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Sudah, pokoknya doakan saja! Sampai besok, Shinn!" sambar Cagalli dari pintu kelas mereka.

Baru saja Shinn berniat bertanya ada apa dengan Kira kepada Cagalli, gadis itu sudah hilang dari depan pintu.

"Dasar, kakak adik sama saja. Tidak jelas. Aneh. Aaah, sial. Aku jadi penasaraaan!"

.

.

"Di mana Cagalli?" tanya Luna setelah Kira sampai di hadapannya.

"Kusuruh pulang."

"Padahal dia bisa berguna."

"Tidak perlu libatkan adikku."

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Ayo ke sana! Sepertinya Athrun-"

Belum selesai Lunamaria berkata, terdengar suara gaduh dari sisi lain lapangan tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Halo, Kira! Lama tidak jumpa!" teriak Athrun dari seberang sana.

Kira benar-benar merinding sekarang. Mendengar suara Athrun membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. _Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar._

Plak! Kira melotot memegangi pipinya yang nyeri. Ia memandangi Luna dan Stellar yang berada di hadapannya, mencari pelakunya.

"Berhenti gemetaran!"

Oh, rupanya Luna yang tadi menamparnya.

"Lihat, Athrun mendekat. Sana hampiri dia! Ingat, Kira, kau harus percaya diri! Kami tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Kecuali jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan," ujar Luna memberi wejangan kepada Kira seperti layaknya pelatih kepada muridnya sebelum bertanding.

Kira menelan ludah, ia kembali menatap Luna dan Stellar. "Doakan aku!" katanya.

Luna dan Stellar mengangguk mantap. Smentara Abby dan dua orang gadis lainnya kawanan mereka yang duduk di belakang berteriak, "Semangat Kira!" dikuti elu-eluan lainnya.

Kubu Athrun tidak kalah berisik. Bedanya, mereka bukan menyemangati Athrun melainkan menjatuhkan semangat Kira dengan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Kira dan Athrun berhadapan. Kira memberanikan diri menatap lawannya itu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Athrun, jelas sekali basa-basinya.

"Baik sekali," jawab Kira singkat.

"Mana Tuan Putri kita? Mana Lacus?"

"Tidak tahu."

Mendengarnya, Athrun terkekeh. "Tidak tahu? Kita bertanding untuk dia dan kau tidak tahu dia di mana? Hahaha, kau tidak punya bakat melawak, kau tahu?" Sedetik kemudian ekspresi Athrun berubah serius. Kira merasa ia bisa diterkam kapan saja.

"Aku benar tidak tahu, Athrun."

Athrun melengos. "Ya, ya, ya, aku percaya padamu."

Lalu ... Bugh!

"Aaargh!" Kira berteriak memegangi perutnya yang baru saja ditendang Athrun. Ia langsung terduduk di tanah.

Segerombol kawanan Athrun yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan semakin merendahkan Kira. Luna yang melihat itu dari kejauhan refleks berdiri diikuti Stellar. Ia langsung panik sementara Stellar tetap datar sambil berkata, "Lacus, kau harus lihat ini. Aku merasa ini akan seru sekali."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Hahaha! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya! Jangan macam-macam! Setelah aku mengalahkanmu, aku akan menemukannya! Kau berhasil membakar semangatku, Kira. Berdiri! Kita mulai saja sekarang!"

Sementara itu, Kira masih kesakitan di tanah. Ia pesimis. Belum apa-apa, Athrun sudah berhasil mempermalukannya.

_Bagaimana ini? Lacus, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Minna-san, ohisashiburi! Saya benar-benar terharu. Serius deh. Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekitar ... ehm, lima bulan? menelantarkan fic ini :")

Saya benar-benar minta maaf! Maaf! Maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya dari lubuk hati terdalam, karena update yang terlau amat sangat lama sekali.

Saya baru aja melewati masa-masa ribet, dan yah, walaupun belum sepenuhnya selesai, tapi sekarang saya tiba-tiba kebanyakan waktu senggang.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba juga ide berkeliaran di otak saya. Padahal tadinya saya terserang WB, beneran. Jadi ... tarararam! Jadilah chapter 8 ini. Aduh, jadi curcol, maaf lagi ya *bow*

So, what do you think about this chapter?

Saya akui chapter ini banyak dialognya. Kalau ada yg kurang berkenan, maaf ya *bow*

Tolong berikan komentar kalian di review! Biasa, review! Oke?

Saya seriusan ingin tahu apa cerita ini masih ada yang baca atau ... ah, ya sudahlah.

Oh ya, ada yang udah nonton remastered Gundam Seed? Saya belum nih :(

Akhir kata, saya akan berusaha update cepat nih (terima kasih ide-ide yg berekliaran)! Sepertinya hanya tinggal satu-dua chapter lagi sih. Doakan ya!

Salam kangen,

Seiba :)


	9. Chapter 9

Pemuda itu tampak ragu-ragu berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Yamato. Tangannya yang terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu diturunkannya, lalu diangkatnya lagi, diturunkan lagi, begitu seterusnya.

"Aaaah! Sial. Aku benar-benar dibuat jengkel," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang tidak pernah terlihat rapi.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Yosh."

Baru saja pemuda itu akhirnya bertekad mengetuk pintu di depannya, ia merasakan dorongan kuat di kiri tubuhnya yang membuatnya nyaris terjengkang.

"Ap- He?" Perkataan Shinn –nama pemuda itu- yang tadinya hendak menyumpah-serapah si Penabrak terputus begitu ia melihat sosoknya. Gadis yang menabraknya terlihat panik sekali. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati bukan itu.

"La-Lacus-san?" ucap Shinn sambil melotot.

Gadis yang dikenal galak dan serampangan itu hanya menoleh sebentar lalu mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"Kira! Ini Lacus, buka pintunya!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>a Gundam Seed Fanfiction<strong>

**~Just a Contract~**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed milik Sunrise dan Bandai. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Hanya ingin menghibur.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, drama?, typo?, dll.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

.

"Stellar! Sial!"

Luna segera menendang musuhnya lalu berlari ke arah Stellar dan menjatuhkan musuh lainnya yang hampir memukul Stellar dengan balok kayu.

Luna tidak ingat sejak kapan mereka mulai terlibat perkelahian massal ini. Seingatnya, ia hanya refleks berlari meninju Athrun ketika pemuda itu menghajar Kira yang baru berusaha bangkit dari tanah.

Setelah itu bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi. Keheningan beberapa detik yang tercipta akibat terkejutnya Athrun, Kira, dan semua orang yang berada di sana atas tindakan Luna pecah ketika teman-teman Athrun menyerbu. Melihat itu, Stellar dan kawan-kawan tidak tinggal diam dan balas menyerang. Terjadilah aksi saling tonjok dan saling tendang di tengah lapangan ini.

Luna menyeka keringatnya setelah ia berhasil menjatuhkan satu lagi kawanan Athrun. Ia lalu memandang sekeliling. Teman-temannya masih berkelahi. Bahkan Stellar melawan tiga orang sekaligus. Ia cemas. Instingnya bilang, keadaan ini tidak baik. Mereka kalah jumlah. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada Kira dan Athrun yang bertarung memisahkan diri.

_Boleh juga Kira. Dia bisa mengimbangi Athrun sejauh ini. _Luna membatin.

Kira sudah kehabisan tenaga. Sejak tadi gerakannya hanya menghindari serangan Athrun. Tapi Athrun juga tidak jauh beda. Meski terkesan kuat, tinju Athrun sudah semakin melemah dan ia seringkali terengah-engah. Mereka berdua sudah kelelahan.

Bugh!

Mereka sama-sama terjatuh. Bedanya, Athrun jatuh terduduk, Kira terhempas ke tanah. Sepertinya Athrun melepaskan tenaga yang sudah dikumpulkannya dalam tinjunya barusan. Athrun menarik kerah kemeja Kira dan bersiap memberinya tinju susulan.

_Apa aku akan kalah? Tidak. Aku tidak boleh…._

"Kira!"

"Athrun!"

.

.

.

"Kira! Kira!"

Setelah dua puluh kali Lacus mengetuk dengan tidak sabarnya, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan Cagalli yang sekejap ternganga atas kehadiran seorang yang baru-baru ini menghilang itu.

"Lacus? Dari mana saja kau? Kira benar-benar mencemaskanmu, tahu!"

"Cagalli … maaf. Ano … mana Kira?"

"Kira? Kau harusnya mendampinginya sekarang! Atau jangan-jangan kau lupa ini hari apa?"

Lacus tercengang. Jangan bilang dia terlambat. "Maksudmu, Kira … sudah ke sana? Bertemu Athrun?"

"Kau bicara apa, sih? Tentu saja Kira sudah ke sana 'kan?"

"Kira ke mana? Ini ada apa, sih, sebenarnya?"

Kepala merah muda dan pirang serentak menoleh ke asal suara berat barusan. Detik berikutnya mereka baru menyadari kehadiran orang ketiga ini.

"Shinn, kau ngapain di sini?" tanya Cagalli dengan polosnya.

Shinn menghela napas, "Makanya kutanya ini ada apa?"

Kedua gadis itu saling tatap dalam diam. Tidak tahu mau menjelaskan seperti apa pada Shinn. Situasinya terlanjur rumit. Dering ponsel Cagalli kemudian mengalihkan perhatian mereka, "Halo?"

Setelah memutus sambungan di ponselnya, Cagalli menatap Lacus. Ekspresinya serius. "Lacus, gawat. Milly baru saja lewat lapangan itu. Dia lihat banyak orang berkelahi di sana. Dia juga lihat Kira … dihajar habis-habisan oleh pemuda tampan berambut biru."

Segera setelah Cagalli menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lacus berlari keluar area rumah itu. Gadis pirang itu tidak tinggal diam dan ikut berlari mengejar Lacus dengan sama paniknya.

"Cagalli! Tunggu!" Shinn yang tambah bingung tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengikuti mereka. Ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Benar-benar penasaran.

.

.

.

"Athrun! Hentikan!"

Athrun berhenti. Kepalan tangannya yang nyaris menyentuh wajah Kira dijatuhkannya ke samping. Ia menoleh ke asal suara di pinggir lapangan. Dilihatnya gadis yang amat dikenalnya berlari diikuti dua orang lainnya.

Semua orang berhenti berkelahi. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi. Mereka sekejap diam, membuat suasana di lapangan itu menjadi mencekam. Hanya deru napas kelelahan Lacus dan derap langkah Cagalli dan Shinn yang masih terdengar.

"Astaga, Kira! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Lacus segera mengahmpiri Kira dan menepuk pelan pipinya.

Kira mengerjap. Dia masih sadar, hanya terlalu lelah dan terlalu sakit. Fisik dan batin. "Lacus? Kamu … kenapa … ke sini?" ujarnya sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisinya.

Lacus membantunya duduk, "Apa sih? Aku memang harusnya menemanimu 'kan?"

Kira terkekeh, "Tapi … ini pertarunganku. Tidak boleh … diganggu, tahu." Kira berkata dengan sisa tenaganya.

Athrun bertepuk tangan, "Kau benar-benar sudah melupakan keberadaanku, Lacus. Hebat!" sindirnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Lacus menoleh ke arah mantan kekasihnya, "Kau sudah berlebihan, Athrun."

Athrun mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sombong.

"Kau menang. Itu yang kau mau 'kan? Sekarang terserah kau saja. Tapi hentikan semua ini. Kalian sudah kelelahan. Jangan memaksakan diri. Kira juga tidak bisa berkelahi lagi."

Athrun diam. Ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik Lacus. Gadis itu sedang khawatir, sangat khawatir. Athrun bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia beralih pada Kira. Laki-laki itu sedang berusaha duduk tanpa ditopang. Tapi Lacus bersikeras menopangnya. Tapi Kira menolak. Terjadi adu mulut kecil di antara mereka. Lalu gadis pirang dan bocah laki-laki yang tadi datang bersama Lacus menghampiri Kira dan berbicara padanya.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan." Suara Athrun berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang. "Lacus, kita putus saja. Sudah, kau bebas sekarang. Ah, lelahnyaaa…." Athrun merentangkan tangannya berbaring di tanah. Menatap langit, ia tersenyum.

Kira terkejut, sangat terkejut sampai rasanya tenaganya mendadak kembali. Lacus menatap Athrun tidak percaya. Senyum perlahan terukir di wajah cantik gadis merah muda itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, senyum mulai terukir di wajah semua orang. Ternyata, pada dasarnya Athrun memang orang baik.

Tanpa dikomando, namun serempak, mereka semua terduduk lemas di lapangan diikuti helaan napas panjang. Rasa lega muncul dengan sendirinya di hati mereka. Cagalli menghampiri Luna, menanyakan keberadaan kotak obat yang biasa dibawanya. Beruntung, gadis itu memang membawanya hari ini. Cagalli menyuruh Shinn membantunya merawat luka siapa saja yang terluka di sana.

"Hei, kau. Ke mana saja selama ini? Kenapa tidak bisa dihubungi?"

Lacus mengentikan gerakannya membersihkan luka di wajah Kira saat mendengar pemuda itu tiba-tiba bersuara. "Nanti saja kujelaskan," jawab gadis itu melanjutkan perawatannya.

"Ditanya baik-baik jawabnya galak banget."

Lacus kembali menghentikan gerakannya, "Hei, sejak kapan kau bicara begitu padaku?" ia lalu sengaja menekan kasar lukanya Kira.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Sakit, Lacus!" Kira meringis.

"Maaf, membuatmu khawatir."

Lacus berhenti lagi. Kali ini gara-gara Kira senyum-senyum aneh sambil menatapnya. Ia lalu membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah muda di wajahnya. Berharap langit senja membantu menyamarkannya.

Lalu Kira memeluknya. Ini benar-benar tidak diduganya. Dan Lacus tidak menyiapkan reaksi yang tepat untuk hal begini.

"Syukurlah berakhir seperti ini. Kamu sudah bebas sekarang."

"I-iya." Lacus tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain "Iya".

"Lalu … selanjutnya, apa yang akan terjadi … dengan kita?" Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan Kira hari ini? Kata-katanya maupun tindakannya benar-benar tidak terduga.

"I-itu…." Lacus benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab ini.

"Lupakan saja. Itu konyol. Hehehe." Beruntung Kira memotongnya.

Lacus merasakan pelukan Kira makin erat padanya. Entah kenapa, tapi ia jadi gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Suaranya mendadak hilang. Apa-apaan ini?

"Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku … merindukanmu."

Deg! Debaran di dadanya semakin menjadi. Lacus memendam wajahnya yang mulai memanas di pundak Kira. Bisa ia tebak pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat matang. Perlahan diangkatnya lengannya untuk membalas memeluk Kira. Hanya satu kalimat tadi, tubuhnya langsung bereaksi begini.

_Sungguh, Kira, kau kenapa hari ini? Kenapa juga aku jadi begini? _

Tanpa diketahuinya, Kira sedang tersenyum lebar di pundaknya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, setelah Kira sembuh total dan perban-perban di tubuhnya lenyap semua, ia kembali ke sekolah untuk mengurusi festival sekolahnya. Kurang dari dua minggu lagi festival itu akan diselenggarakan. Beruntung Shinn sudah memanipulasi cerita penyebab absennya Kira tiga hari itu, jadi teman-teman mereka tidak banyak bertanya.

Kira sampai di sekolah disambut kabar baik. Masalah dana yang sebelumnya melanda festival sekolah mereka sudah selesai berkat kerja keras mereka semua. Pekerjaan lainnya seperti properti dan latihan pengisi acara juga dilaporkan lancar-lancar saja.

Syukurlah, semua berjalan baik. Tapi, selama seharian di sekolah, ia tidak melihat Lacus. Ia sudah menayai Luna, Stellar, dan Cagalli tentangnya, tapi mereka diam saja. Begitu juga Shinn. Omong-omong, Shinn akhirnya mengerti dan bisa menerima permasalahan Kira setelah dijelaskan berkali-kali oleh Cagalli dibantu Lunamaria dan Stellar.

Memikirkan itu, Kira sampai tidak konsentrasi dengan langkah kakinya di koridor. Bukk!

Seseorang terjatuh, Kira panik. "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau mikirin apa, sih? Jalan sambil bengong begitu," umpat Lunamaria yang ternyata jatuh akibat tertabrak Kira.

"Luna? Kau masuk sekolah? Belajar?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

Kira terkagum-kagum melihat Luna yang sekarang. Ia memakai seragam dengan baik dan benar, rapi. Dan gadis itu sedang membaca buku pelajaran tadi, makanya mereka bertabrakan.

Kira mengintip judul buku yang dipegang Luna, "Wow, sejarah. Hebat!"

"Diam kau! Ah iya, Kira, nanti pulang sekolah tunggu seseorang di depan gerbang! Jangan pulang dulu!"

"Tunggu? Siapa?"

"Sudahlah, tunggu saja. Ayo Stellar! Stellar?" Luna menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya itu sedang asyik berbicara dengan Shinn di depan kelasnya, "Stellar!" Gadis pirang yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan segera menghampiri Luna.

Stellar tersenyum sopan kepada Kira. "Sudah ya, Kira. Sampai nanti," ujar Luna lalu ia dan Stellar kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Ya. Belajar yang rajin ya!" balas Kira sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

_Menunggu siapa ya? Jangan-jangan….? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ah, tapi bukannya tidak mungkin juga, sih._

Kira bersandar di gerbang sekolah. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang sesuai perintah Luna tadi. Pikirannya sedang sibuk dengan prediksi tentang siapa yang akan ditemuinya ketika sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya. "Yo, Kira!"

Kira menoleh dan matanya seketika melebar melihat sosok di sampingnya. "A-Athrun?" katanya ragu. Ia tidak yakin tubuhnya masih kuat berurusan dengan Athrun lagi.

Athrun tersenyum, "Kecewa? Mengharapkan orang lain?" Dibalas gelengan cepat dari Kira membuat Athrun terkekeh lagi. Ia lalu menyuruh Kira mengikutinya ke sungai di seberang jalan dan duduk di sana.

"Lukamu … sudah sembuh?" Athrun membuka percakapan.

"Ya. Kurang lebih," jawab Kira seadanya. Jujur saja, ia masih takut dengan Athrun. Tapi, suatu keganjilan pemuda ini berpenampilan rapi. "Kau … masuk sekolah?" Kira memberanikan diri bertanya.

Athrun mengangguk, "Ya. Kurang lebih."

Lalu mereka tertawa. Kira tidak menyangka Athrun bisa bercanda begini juga. Ia bahkan masih tertawa ketika Athrun menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih padanya. "Apa ini?"

"Surat. Dari Lacus." Jawaban Athrun sukses merubah atmosfir di antara mereka. Kira mendadak diam dan mengambil surat itu. Ia lalu menatap Athrun penuh tanya.

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Lacus menyuruhku."

Kira hanya ber-Oh ria lalu bertanya lagi, "Boleh kubaca sekarang?"

"Nanti saja. Jangan di sini."

Kira mengerti. Dimasukkannya surat itu ke dalam ranselnya. Lalu hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Mungkin sama-sama memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang tepat.

Kira mencoba sebuah tema, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berhenti berkelahi dan … masuk sekolah lagi?" Semoga Athrun tidak tersinggung.

Athrun tersenyum, "Gara-gara gadis galak itu."

"Gadis galak?"

"Ya. Rambutnya pendek dan pirang. Bicaranya kasar. Galak."

Kira merasa ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Athrun sangat familiar. "Bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia datang bersama Lacus hari itu. Namanya … siapa ya? Ca.… Ah, Cagalli!" Athrun meninju telapak tangan kirinya setelah berhasil mengingat nama gadis pirang itu.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?" Kira berniat mencecar Cagalli sesampainya di rumah. Mau apa adiknya itu berurusan dengan Athrun?

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu. Yang sangat menusuk."

.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Halo semuanya! Saya bilang mau update cepat, ujung2nya nggak ya. Jangan lempar saya pake baskom situ, ampun.

Bukannya mau nyalahin yang lain, tapi harddisk saya abis rusak dan isinya hilang semua. Sedih banget deh *teruuuus?

Ya, salah satunya karena itu, mood jadi hilang juga. Jadi ngumpulin mood dulu deh. *abaikan aja ini*

Maaf, curcol lagi jadinya.

Maaf kalau banyak typo, mata udah 5 watt nih -_-

Kali ini beneran, saya bakal update cepat! Chapter depan yang terakhir loh, ehehehehehehe.

Udah saya kerjain, tinggal dikit lagi. Tadinya mau dijadiin satu, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan deh.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini kayaknya juga chapter terpanjang saya *bangga

Oh iya, kalo chap kemarin mengecewakan saya minta maaf lagi yaaaa. Ampun *ojigi

Jadi, terima kasih masih mau baca! Baca terus ya! Jangan lupa review! Review darimu sangat berharga untukku :')

Oh iya! Otanjoubi omedetou golden twins Kira and Cagalli! Imut selalu ya \(^o^)/

See you next chapter!

Salam ngantuk,

-Seiba.


	10. Chapter 10

**a Gundam Seed Fanfiction**

**~Just a Contract~**

**by Seiba Artoria**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny milik Sunrise dan Bandai. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun :)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, drama, typo(?)**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Hei, kau! Cepat duduk! Jangan senyum-senyum saja! Seperti orang gila!"_

_Athrun membuka matanya seketika mendengar bentakan dari seseorang di dekatnya. Dilihatnya gadis pirang yang menenteng kotak obat duduk di sampingnya._

_Athrun bangkit, "Siapa kau? Mau apa denganku?"_

_Gadis itu mengangkat plester dan perban yang baru dikeluarkannya dari kotak obat. "Tidak mau? Jangan sok kuat! Yang lain juga diobati," sahutnya ketus._

"_Terserah kau saja!" Athrun menegakkan duduknya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu membersihkan luka di wajahnya._

"_Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali, bahkan sangat berhasrat menghajarmu sampai babak belur sebagai ganti kau menghajar kakakku! Kalau saja si Bodoh itu tidak melarangku melakukannya!"_

_Entah disengaja atau tidak, sentuhan tangan gadis pirang itu di atas wajah Athrun semakin lama semakin kasar dan membuat pemuda biru itu meringis dan menahan tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh wajahnya lagi._

"_Kakakmu?"_

_Gadis itu melepas paksa lengannya dari genggaman Athrun lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan luka pemuda itu, dengan gerakan lebih lembut tentunya._

"_Ya, Kira! Kau pikir jagoan di dunia ini hanya kau saja, hah? Beraninya mengancam orang! Membawa-bawa orang lain biar kesannya ramai pula! Pasukanmu itu bahkan nggak lebih kuat dari wanita, tahu!" _

_Athrun baru akan menyahut saat gadis itu mulai mengoceh lagi._

"_Kau pikir dengan begitu orang akan ketakutan? Sebenarnya yang ketakutan itu kau 'kan? Kau juga kesepian! Mencari teman bermain dengan mengancam biar dia tidak menolak. Beruntung orang itu Kira, dia tidak menyadari apa-apa! Dasar bodoh!"_

_Athrun menatapnya sesinis yang dia bisa. Gadis itu hanya mendengus. Tangannya dengan cekatan menempel perban di titik-titik luka wajah Athrun. Setelah selesai, ia berpindah ke lengannya._

"_Lihat tanganmu yang lecet-lecet ini! Kalau mau cari perhatian jangan seperti ini! Lebih baik kau sekolah yang benar, lalu juara kelas. Orang pasti akan memerhatikanmu."_

"_Kau ini benar-benar sok tahu ya?" Athrun mulai naik darah. Bukan karena perkataan gadis ini salah, melainkan justru benar. Sangat benar._

"_Aku berani bertaruh kau kurang perhatian. Lalu memilih jalan ini supaya kau bisa mendapat perhatian dari siapapun itu yang harusnya memberimu perhatian. Aku salah?"_

_Plak! Athrun tanpa sadar menampar gadis di hadapannya. Entah, tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri. "Ma-maaf."_

_Gadis itu tercengang. Gerakan tangannya yang sedang melilit perban di lengan pemuda itu terhenti. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. _Apa bicaraku keterlaluan?

_Tapi dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai dirinya. "Tidak apa. Berarti aku benar."_

"_Ayahku."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku mencari perhatian ayahku."_

_Gadis itu terdiam. Beberapa menit kemudian ia bicara lagi, "Percayalah, ayahmu akan lebih senang dengan prestasi belajar daripada prestasi gulat. Walaupun kelihatannya tidak peduli, sebenarnya beliau selalu mengawasimu."_

"_Katakan itu pda Lacus juga."_

"_Eh?"_

_Athrun terkekeh, "Siapa namamu?"_

"_Cagalli." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Athrun." Athrun menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Gadis bernama Cagalli itu mengangguk. Tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya sedang merona tipis._

.

.

Kira masih tidak bisa percaya adiknya telah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Terlebih kepada Athrun. Ia menoleh, mendapati Athrun yang sedang tersenyum sambil menerawang langit sore itu. Kira menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus siap dengan _sesuatu_ yang sepertinya akan terjadi antara Athrun dan adik kembarnya.

Athrun bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti Kira.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pulang."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Athrun."

"Tidak masalah."

"Maksudku, soal keputusanmu. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

Athrun terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Yah, kuserahkan dia padamu. Jangan berani-berani membuatnya menangis!"

"Tentu. Serahkan padaku."

Kira mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian dijabat oleh Athrun. Sepertinya baru saja terjalin satu lagi tali persahabatan hari ini.

.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Kira dan teman-teman sekarang duduk di kelas tiga. Berbagai peristiwa mereka lewati dengan penuh kenangan.

Festival sekolah sukses. Tanpa disangka, pengunjungnya membludak. Alhasil, mereka surplus. Segera setelah festival selesai, Kira diarak keliling lapangan sekolah karena berhasil memimpin para panitia dengan baik. Segala macam pekan ujian juga berhasil mereka lalui meski beberapa di antaranya kurang berhasil. Oh, jangan lupakan liburan musim dingin! Dua bulan penuh berkah itu benar-benar kembali menyegarkan pikiran dan membuat mereka siap menghadapi tahun penentuan ini.

Pagi hari ini, pagi Senin ke dua bulan Maret. Pagi musim semi yang hangat dan cukup ramai di kelas yang satu ini.

"Cagalli, sudah kubilang jangan tidur malam-malam! Kau jadi tidur di sekolah 'kan?" Kira meneriaki adik kembarnya yang mulai terlelap di mejanya.

"Kenapa aku harus sekelas denganmu lagi, sih? Malangnya aku," sahut Cagalli tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja.

Kira mendengus. _Dasar adik tidak tahu diri._

"Hei, Kira! Aku baru beli ini!" Kira menoleh mendapati Shinn yang memasuki kelas dengan cengiran lebar sambil mengacungkan _cd game_ keluaran terbaru _Square Enix_.

Kira hanya tersenyum menanggapi sahabatnya yang kelewat antusias itu. Mendapat respon yang kurang bergairah dari Kira membuat Shinn cemberut sebentar lalu mengikuti jejak Cagalli. Tidur.

"Kira, masih belum ada kabar?"

Kira menoleh ke gadis magenta yang duduk di depan Shinn itu. Ia tersenyum singkat sambil menggeleng pelan. Gadis yang ternyata Luna itu menghela napas lalu menunduk dan kembali menekuni buku di hadapannya. Sepertinya tiada hari bagi Luna tanpa menanyai Kira masalah itu.

Kira menghadap ke luar jendela yang ada tepat di sebelah kiri tempat duduknya. Mereka ulang memorinya ketika ia membaca surat dari gadis merah muda yang kini tidak pernah ia dengar lagi kabarnya.

_Untuk Kira Yamato,_

_Apa kabar? Ah, basa-basi saja, sih. Kamu pasti sudah sehat 'kan?_

_Maaf, aku menghilang lagi. Kali ini mungkin lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Ralat, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali ke ORB. Hehe._

Tidak lama setelah bel berbunyi, seorang guru memasuki kelas. Semua murid lantas kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing, menghentikan obrolan-obrolan mereka yang masih seputar liburan kemarin.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan lanjutkan materi yang kemarin belum sempat selesai!" sapa Miss Ramius, guru biologi, sekaligus Wali Kelas mereka.

_Oh ya, aku bilang mau menjelaskan soal keberadaanku waktu menghilang kemarin 'kan? Hmm … sebenarnya, aku ada di PLANT. Kau ingat ibuku? Ya, beliau benar-benar sakit dan membutuhkanku. Jadi, aku pergi menemuinya di PLANT. Aku sangat senang bertemu dengannya sampai melupakan ponselku selama di sana, maaf._

"Sebelum itu, saya akan memperkenalkan murid baru yang akan ikut belajar di kelas ini selama setahun ke depan. Yah, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang baru juga, sih."

Kelas mendadak ramai. Seisi kelas penasaran dengan si Anak Baru. Siswi-siswi mulai bergosip apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika murid barunya laki-laki dan tampan. Semua siswi tanpa menghitung Cagalli yang sedang sibuk menguap dan Luna yang fokus dengan novel roman di tangannya.

Sementara para siwa menghayal sendiri-sendiri. Kecuali Shinn yang baru bangun tidur dan Kira yang pikirannya sedang melayang entah ke mana.

_Kali ini juga sama, aku ada di PLANT. Aku memutuskan akan menemani ibuku lebih lama. Ayah juga sudah memberi izin. Kesempatan langka, bukan? Hehe._

"Silakan masuk, Nona." Miss Ramius berbicara dengan seseorang di luar kelas.

Seseorang itu kemudian memasuki kelas. Si Anak Baru ini ternyata seorang perempuan. Kelas yang tadinya ramai sekejap hening. Mereka terlalu terkejut. Karena si Anak Baru? Mungkin. Ah, memang iya.

_Oh ya, Kira, sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa aku mengirimimu surat seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi kurasa, aku terlalu takut kalau mengatakannya langsung. Makanya, mungkin, kalau lewat surat ini, bisa tersampaikan dengan baik. Semoga._

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Cagalli berhenti menguap dan mulai merecoki Kira yang duduk di belakangnya agar segera sadar dari lamunannya. Shinn mendadak tidak mengantuk. Luna refleks menjatuhkan novelnya sambil ternganga.

_Mungkin ini kurang keren atau apa. Tapi aku hanya mau mengaku. Kira, aku … menyukaimu. Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi._

"Mungkin ada di antara kalian yang sudah mengenalku. Namaku Lacus Clyne. Mulai sekarang akan belajar bersama kalian. Mohon bantuannya!"

Gadis itu, gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda itu tersenyum. Matanya beredar ke sekeliling ruangan. Mencari seseorang yang sangat, sangat ingin dilihatnya.

Senyumnya sempat pudar sedetik, saat ia menemukan objek yang dicarinya. _Baby blue_ bertemu _violet_. Sesaat kemudian senyumnya terkembang lagi. Lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Karena orang yang dicarinya sedang tersenyum juga kepadanya.

_Salam,_

_Lacus Clyne_

"Silakan duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Shinn! Di sana, kau lihat?"

Lacus mengangguk. Tapi….

"Maaf, Miss Ramius. Aku tidak tahan angin, jadi aku pindah ke sini. Kau duduk di tempatku saja!" Tiba-tiba Shinn menyela. Ia memindahkan semua barangnya ke kursi sebelah. Sengaja menyuruh Lacus duduk di tempatnya yang tadi, tepat di sebelah Kira.

Kira tertawa pelan. Lacus mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sepertinya tahun ini akan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Langit senja kali ini sangat indah. Perpaduan violet, jingga, dan merah mudanya terlihat lebih elok dari biasanya. Membuat Lacus tidak mau memalingkan pandangannya dari langit. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Karena ia masih belum sanggup menatap mata pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, apa kabar ibumu?"

"Kok yang ditanya ibuku, sih?" Lacus tersenyum jahil.

Kira salah tingkah, "Eh, bukan begitu. Kamu sepertinya 'kan baik-baik saja. Jadi-"

"Ibuku sudah meninggal, Kira."

"Eh? Ma-maaf, Lacus. Aku … tidak bermaksud…."

Lacus menggeleng cepat, "Tidak apa. Sudah lama juga."

"Kapan?" Kira memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tidak lama setelah kepindahanku ke sana. Setelah itu, Ayah memintaku kembali ke sini. Lagipula, aku memang berencana pulang, sih. Hehe," jawab Lacus tenang.

Kira manggut-manggut. Tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Sepertinya kamu nggak senang, ya, aku pulang?"

"Eh? Aku senang, kok," panik Kira.

Lacus cemberut, "Habis, kelihatannya nggak begitu. Oh iya, tadi mau bicara apa? Sampai mengajakku ke sini karena itu 'kan?" Gadis itu menunduk, matanya memandangi aliran sungai yang mengalir tenang di bawah mereka.

"Menjawab suratmu." Lacus refleks menoleh mendengar kalimat Kira. Ia menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti.

Kira terdiam beberapa menit sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan berkali-kali membuang muka. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Lacus perlahan. Menatap iris biru itu lekat-lekat.

Lacus yang bingung dengan tingkah Kira ikut berputar sehingga mereka berhadapan sekarang. Gadis itu membalas menatap Kira seolah menantangnya.

"Aku … juga menyukaimu. Karena itu, ba-bagaimana kalau … ka-kalau kita mengikat kontrak lagi? Ta-tapi kali ini ti-tidak pura-pura. Ka-kali ini betulan."

"…."

Setelah beberapa menit mencerna kalimat panjang lebar yang diucapkan Kira dengan terbata-bata, Lacus tersenyum. Kebiasaan pemuda itu untuk memanipulasi sebuah kata yang tidak bisa dikatakannya dengan sederet kata berbelit-belit memang aneh, tapi juga lucu.

"_Deal_," ujar Lacus akhirnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Lacus memeluk pemuda di hadapannya yang masih –mungkin- terkejut sehingga tidak bereaksi apapun selain bengong. Perlahan, ia merasakan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Sepertinya Kira sudah sadar dan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mau kencan pertama di taman bermain yang waktu itu gagal kita kunjungi!"

"Eh?"

"Hahahaha…."

Dan tawa pun menggema di pinggir sungai senja itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:**

Yap, this is it. Selesai sudah serial fiksi (?) ini! Terharu banget deh :")

Terima kasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para pembaca yang setia mengikuti cerita ini! Double thanks untuk para reviewer. I love you All!

Kali ini saya mau minta maaf apabila endingnya kurang berkesan atau gimana. Juga untuk ceritanya yang mungkin kurang memuaskan. Dan segala kesalahan yang terjadi di fic ini. Misalnya salah eja, salah sebut merk, salah nama, salah fakta (?), dan salah-salah lainnya.

Untuk Athrun-Cagalli, maaf sekali kalau gak ada romance-nya sama sekali! Saya kurang mahir menangani (?) mereka. Bisa bantu?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak semuanya. Akhirnya saya ngerasain juga perasaan 'wow' kalau udah namatin fic :'D

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya! (semoga ada)

-Seiba-

**Special Thanks:**

**Ritsu-ken **(always tengkyu Ritsu!)**, popcaga, aeni hibiki, vermiehans, Guest, hikaru, Nina, jeffrey simanjuntak inversy, i **(ini beneran namamu? hehe)**, aikawa, Dandeliona96, nick, RyanLamb, flay lovers, Emperor Xirchs, Haruka, air phantom zala, Nee chan, Hoshi Uzuki, Magus-15IchiGo **(apa kabar? lama gak muncul nih :D)**, holmes950, suu ignomia, 00unknown, claire nunnaly, eyeshield 21, natsu doraguniru, Wulan-chan, NamiKaze DaruL UzumaKi, ervan76, Dark Valkyrie. Dan semua silent readers! (ada 'kan?)**

Terima kasih banyak! I love you! :'3

Silakan di-review lagi chap akhir ini~ Hehe~

.

.

.


End file.
